The other Animagus
by DaftDruid
Summary: Lily is an Animagus, she has a near-Gothic style and she is as good a prankster as the Marauders. When she starts third year and tries to help out on the first full moon, what will unfold? An all out war or a love story, told in another, more dramatic way? Read on and find out, R&R, Jily, Love, Adventure, Friendship!
1. Chapter 1

Lily always thought of herself as the smart one. And she really didn't like to brag. She would always beat Remus in every test, or Moony as the other Marauders liked to call him, and her teachers always seemed shocked by how much she really knew. She personally wasn't shocked in the slightest.

Lily had wicked orange hair, with bright green eyes, a small nose, long lashes, full lips and she was pretty, skinny and had always kept to herself. Except with Severus, but even then, he was her ONLY good friend. She liked to be on her own, but sometimes felt a need for the company of a like-minded person. This also included Remus, the most decent of the four Marauders (whom she had mainly grown to hate). She didn't mind Remus though, he was alright, he actually studied, didn't judge people, seemed very kind and actually had an I.Q higher than that of an inanimate object, unlike Potter, or Black.

According to Lily, those two idiots where the personification of stupid, irritating and loony. They somehow manage to pass their tests but even then, barely.

Lily had just started third year. She was excited, looking forward to her project. Nobody else knew about it, but others seemed to have gotten the same idea. Lily was working on an Animagus form.

The idea had always been very interesting to her, since she had read her textbooks, a few months before the start of first year, and by the time it WAS the start of first year, she had already bought extra books, researching the amazing topic. She was days away from completing the procedure and using her Animagus, which just so happened to be an owl.

She had thought about what animal she would be for weeks, but then decided she would be and owl. a) it could be used easily b) it was a quick travel form, if she ever TRULY needed to use it c) it was inconspicuous and was unlikely to be noticed easily and d) she like owls. This criteria was all she needed to have passed and then she was off and working at it.

She had been so close the last time, but the feathers hadn't quite worked out properly. She was going to be a light brown and white tawny owl (like her own owl), average size, with large wings for extra velocity power. Lily was also quite scientific. She needed every detail to be as it was for a reason, and she had worked hard at creating the perfect owl.

But not to soon after she had started working seriously on it, who else would think of the idea other than the Marauders themselves. They had done considerably well, but weren't too good at hiding it. She had seen them the very first night they came out. And she knew exactly why they were doing it. She had seen Remus walk down to the shrieking shack every full moon since she had started, and she had picked up on it immediately, but she was sort of annoyed that the Marauders, who were famous for their sneaking and pranking, where so bloody obvious! Jjust doing their 'attempts' out in the open! They would blow her cover soon if she wasn't careful.

Lily sighed and quickly finished the Transfiguration homework she had been working on which, you guessed it, just so happened to be on Animagus' and then made for the exit to the common room.

It was a week into the school term, and she had already seen the Marauders going down to practice and she had decided she should probably go and finish what she started three years ago.

She cast a disillusionment charm and then made her way over into the edge of the forbidden forest and sat down. She sat there, clearing her mind for a moment or two and then she morphed.

There was a brilliant light and then, where Lily had been sitting not a second ago, there now sat a brown and white Tawny Owl. She hooted and then flapped her wings, taking flight.

* * *

"What was that?!" James whispered urgently.

"I have no idea," whispered Remus "I think it came from over there, at the edge the Forbidden Forest" Remus pointed

As he said this an owl flew up into the sky and then swooped over to a nearby tree, landed and then looked at them curiously, tilting its head.

Lily watched the four Marauders as they stared up at her, and she hooted a laugh.

"I swear that bloody owl just laughed at us" Sirius said to James

"It would seem so" Remus replied for him

The owl continued to watch them and after a moment they went back to work, trying to ignore the owl.

"I think I'll pass for tonight, or that owl is going to try and eat me" said Peter

The other three nodded and then James and Sirius sat down, trying to clear their heads. James did this first and promptly attempted the transformation. There was another flash of Light.

Remus whooped and Peter stared in awe as where James had been sitting, there now stood a large stag. The owl flew over and landed on his antler, and he shook his head. The owl hooted a laugh at them again and the stag huffed and then changed back into James. The owl was then sitting on his shoulder. He put his arm out for the owl and it moved onto his arm and then pecked at his glasses.

He waved his arm and the owl flew up and onto another tree.

"That is one crazy owl" James huffed

Lily stared him down and he flinched.

"And scary too" he murmured

Sirius had just finished clearing his head and there was a final flash of light, and soon there was a shaggy black dog. The dog grinned, wagged its tail and promptly chased it, running in circles. James went over a patted him on the head, and then Sirius sat on his haunches, and transformed back.

They all whooped and the owl hooted at them.

"That really is one strange owl," said Sirius "and is it just me, or do I recognize it from somewhere?"

"Maybe it's one of the other student's owls" Remus said

"Wait a second, that looks like, well, it looks almost the exact same as Lily's owl!" James exclaimed

The owl hooted one final time and then flew off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Lily landed in a small clearing and then morphed back into her human form. How had James known what her owl looked like!

Lily was a little bit worried that James actually knew who the owl was but she ignored it, cast another Disillusionment charm and walked back up to her dorm.

* * *

McGonagall pointed over to Lily as she raised her hand.

"To be an Animagus, you have to have a lot of magical skill, concentration, time and dedication" she beamed up at her teacher as the Marauders snickered.

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin! Do not laugh at such a **serious** topic! What Miss Evan said was completely correct, and I doubt any of you would have the skill alone to become one in the first place!" McGonagall huffed, and the four boys promptly burst out into more snickers.

Lily shook her head and smiled down at her textbook. She knew exactly why they were laughing, and to tell the truth, it was rather funny.

It was a week or so after her first full transformation, and the Marauders, minus Remus, had all continued their successful transformations, as well as Lily had. She would make her way outside just before the boys, transform, and then watch them until she got bored.

It led a rather entertaining life, but tonight was the first full moon since their successful transformations and the four boys were all slightly nervous, even though they seemed completely otherwise.

Lily had decided she would go and watch the boys that night, just to make sure no one was badly injured, though she wasn't sure if she could really do much without revealing who she was.

McGonagall set the class their homework and then sent them off. It was the end of a long day, and beginning of a long night, so Lily quickly started to make her way up to her dorm for a nap.

"Did you see her in Transfiguration? She actually** SMILED**!" James beamed at his friends, looking over a Lily.

"But how the hell did she even get how it was funny? You didn't tell her Prongs, did you?" Sirius asked James

"Of course not! Are you kidding! She would probably dob on us!" James huffed

Lily smiled again, behind her curtain of hair, and then contemplated what he had just said. If worst came to worst, she could say that she knew and threaten to blackmail them, because they had no idea that she was the owl, as far as she knew.

"But seriously, how did she know?" Remus asked worriedly

"Well, I guess we could ask her, Hey Evans!" James shouted

Lily looked over at them and then sighed; this was going to be a really long night for her.

"What do you want, Prongs," she stopped abruptly "Potter I mean" she stuttered

James stared at her. Had she just called him by his new nickname? How did she know it? They had only started using it in public today!

"Um, how did you know my new nickname?" He continued to stare

"It's rude to stare, Potter!" she huffed and then made to walk away. James grabbed her arm and she yelled out. She turned to glare at him and then crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor, waiting. He loved it when she was like this; she was like a personification of retribution, or anger. But either way, he still loved it.

"How did you know what we were laughing about in Transfiguration?" He asked, still staring.

"Oh, I wasn't laughing with you, I was laughing at you" she sneered at him, but he still didn't let go.

"How did you know?" He stared at her in shock "Do you know?" he whispered

"What are you on about you git?" she said quickly and then pulled out of his grip. He stared after her as she sprinted up the staircase and disappeared up another flight.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt Prongs" Sirius said teasingly

"Shut up, Pads" James said, grinning

"Nah, I prefer to express my feelings mate" Sirius said as his friends snickered

The other three Marauders knew all too well that Sirius was probably the worst person on the planet to discuss his feelings, let alone express them. He laughed along with them, linked arms with Remus and Peter and then dragged them up the staircase.

"Goodbye lover-boy!" He shouted to James who promptly turned and unpleasant shade of red. He shook his head and then made his way over to the library. He may be good at Transfiguration and DA but he still did need to study, at times.

Lily sighed as she threw herself onto her bed. She was quite sick of James. He had been teasing her and asking her out since the first day of school, and she already felt that if it continued she would transform into her owl form and fly off into the sunset, never to return.

She had a quick nap and then made her way down to the library to run into none other than James Potter himself.

"What where you're going!" she snapped at him, moving to pick up her dropped books.

James glanced down and quickly picked them up for her, glancing at the cover of an exceptionally large one.

"The truth about Animagus'?" he asked her "Seems like a bit more than light reading, even for you"

She blushed and made to storm away, but James grabbed her arm, again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she asked pleadingly

"I was just going to ask why you were reading that book in particular" He said

"I'm not reading it, I am returning it!" She snapped again

"Why?"

"It has completed its uses; I no longer have a need for it"

"Why would you need a book on Animagus?" She blushed and then pulled out of his grip, storming off into the depths of the library.

He shook his head. Why would she even consider doing that? This was Lily Evans he was talking about, he had never seen her break even the most insignificant of rules, let alone break a law as serious as this. He continued walking out of the library, convincing himself that she was just studying for transfiguration, even though he was sure she didn't need to.

* * *

**Okay guys,**

**I hope you liked my first chapter! Please read and review, let me know what you think! It thought I might put a bit of a twist on this story and make it a tad bit more interesting! I hope you like the idea and that you follow along. I just wanted that chapter to be a long one for the opening. Other ones will be shorter, but if you don't mind longer waiting periods, but longer chapters then let me know! **

**3 DaftDruid**


	2. Chapter 2: Oops?

**WARNING! **

**From here on I will be writing from the actual person's point of view, and in the present tense. **

**Should have done it in the first place but oh well **

**Thx**

* * *

I slide open the wall panel and sneak into the room. I am in the basement of the shrieking shack. It's actually quite chilly.

I climb up the stairs and, no thanks to my clumsiness, fall **down **as I am make my way **up **the bloody stairs.

I hear James say something upstairs and sigh internally. Sometimes those boys can be complete utter annoyances. Okay, well, all the time, I guess. I hear a scuffing of feet and quickly cast a disillusionment charm on myself and continue to walk, only to run straight into James.

"What the hell?!" He says, looking utterly confused.

I take a step back and then quickly disarm him. Oh shit, now he knows that I'm actually here, thank goodness he can't see me though, then I would be dead, well not literally, but you get the idea.

He stares at his wand, which seems to be half floating and half missing as I hold it in the air. Oh shit.

Double Bloody Fucking Shit.

I take another step back and he just stands there, still staring at his wand. And then I completely lose my mind and freeze him in place. Oh Merlin, this is not my day.

I throw his wand back at him, still invisible, and then I run out of the house, transform and become visible, and then fly up onto the roof.

I transform back into human form and start to hyperventilate. Shit shit shit shit shit! I knew I should have brought that calming potion. I try and calm myself down, but then I hear Sirius yelling. Why can't it be my day, just once!

I transform again and fly in through a broken window, right into a truly scary scene. Remus is literally halfway through his transformation. He is about a fifth of his height taller than normal, and seems to be getting taller every second. I stare in horror and he looks over at me pleadingly, as every trace of humanity dissapears from his face, and then he howls.

I flap quickly, and fly right back out that window. Why oh why oh why!

I fly straight back to the castle as I hear another howl. I fly onto the roof of who knows what and then transform, and burst into tears.

This is truly not my day. I thought I would be fine tonight, just sneak in, sit and watch, make sure nobody died but oh no! I just had to go and stuff up completely. Thank Merlin they have no idea who it was but really, who am I kidding, they are going to figure it out somehow. They don't get called by their group name because they are bad at what they do, they will figure me out, and then I will be in the biggest shit, like you wouldn't believe.

I sit there and cry for a while, listening to Remus' howling in the distance. I don't even know why I'm so upset, I'm just upset. I cry and cry and cry, until Remus' howling stops, and I look over and realize that I'm on the roof of one of the towers. I look over and see Sirius, James, Remus and Peter emerging from the passage under the Womping Willow.

They are all talking, but not like they usually do, it's a very serious-looking conversation and they all have furrowed eyebrows as they walk along and discuss whatever they are, just realized that they're probably discussing me, when Remus sighs and then looks up, and just so happens to spot me. I have no idea how, it must have been the fact that he just had a transformation, but he saw me, I know it. He raises his eyebrows and then shakes his head, smirking at me, then goes back to his conversation.

I crack up laughing and then realize that they can probably hear me. I look over at them to see all four boys staring at me. Oh shit. How am I supposed to say that I got onto the roof of the… Oh shit, this is the bloody astronomy tower! Oh crap! Oh double bloody crap! I don't even think it's **POSSIBLE** to get up here! Unless if you used a broomstick… Well, if they ask, I'll tell them I summoned a broomstick, or something like that.

Oh bloody hell, I sound like a complete idiot, but anyway… Oh crap, they're still watching me. I'm just going to move to the other side of the roof, and now I can't see them, so they can't see me! Easy-peasy!

I quickly transform and fly in the shadows, so that they don't spot me. I fly through a window on the 7th floor hallway and then quickly transform, run through the portrait and make my way up the stairs. Just as I move to open my door I hear them walk in. They must be marathon runners I mean, I could never have gotten that far in such little time. Well at least they can't see me.

"How the hell did she get on the bloody roof of the bloody astronomy tower?!" Sirius yells.

I flinch, and hope for the sake of my life and wellbeing that he doesn't wake up half of Gryffindor tower.

"Well, there are probably a few ways, and Lily would probably know them all. She might have found a passage up there or something, and it's not like we've ever bothered to explore the astronomy tower. You guys just hate that place so much because you think that Divination is a load of rubbish," Remus says calmly "which it is" he adds quickly.

There is a moment of silence downstairs and then I hear them all stomp their way back up to their dorm like a herd of elephants. I sigh with relief and thank Merlin that Remus is so kind. I swear, if that boy didn't have the sense that he did, I would have killed the Marauders long ago.

I run over to my desk and quickly scribble a note for Remus and then open the window. I check that my dorm mate's curtains are closed and then quickly transform, grab the note in my claws, and fly over to the Marauders dorm window.

I sit on the window sill and then tap on the window with my beak. James runs over, dressed in boxers, boxers **only**, and then flings open the window. I sit there for a second, staring a James who runs a hand through his hair as I stare at him shirtless and then quickly snap out of it an fly over to Remus, who was sitting on his bed and watching me. I land on his bed drop the note and then fly back out.

I quickly fly back into my room, shut the window and jump into bed, laughing.

* * *

Remus unrolls the note and reads it quickly. He laughs and his friends look over him but he just shakes his head, still laughing.

He reads the note again.

_Remus,_

_Don't even bother asking, I myself have no idea how I got up there_

_Lily_

He laughs again and then quickly rolls up the note. That girl is probably one of the strangest he's ever met, and she even has a sense of humor. He pulls up the covers as he jumps into bed and falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years.

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short but I hope you guys liked it! I really liked that ending part! Please let me know, read and review, etc. etc. !**

**DaftDruid**

**P.S If you're wondering about the name, it's because I play World of Warcraft and write fanfic about that too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes happen

**I apologize dearly if this doesn't make any sense, sometimes I just can't quite put things on paper the right way...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm not sure if I should result to self-harm or not. I know it seems a little bit too crazy, but I mean really, who am I kidding?

It's been a week, and I can still tell that James and Sirius at the least are still looking at me funny. I feel like they know, even though I know it's impossible. Well, it isn't quite impossible that Remus knows. He seems to know everything, I don't know how, but he just does.

Today we are working with boggarts. I hate mine. It's my mother, and the reason that's so bad? My mother is dead. She just stands there, sobbing, looking up at me and shaking her head at me. The professor has to keep on sending it back into its little box for me. I can't stand it.

As soon as DA is over I storm out of the classroom. I am making my way up to the library, when I am grabbed on the arm by someone. I turn and my eyes turn into slits as I realize that it is the one and only James Potter.

I raise my eyebrow as he pants from exertion. He probably sprinted to catch up with me, up several flights of stairs.

"Hey," he says, still gulping in the air "are you okay?" he says, drawing in breath between each word.

"What do you think Potter?" I spit at him and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Oh no, don't tell me, you're going to start self-harm aren't you?" He says sarcastically. I know he's kidding but it still gets to me. I take a step back and just shake my head.

"Wait, you… Oh bloody fucking Merlin! Please tell me I'm wrong!" He begs of me. I just continue to shake my head and then, finally pulling out of his grip, run away. Shit, this is not good.

I run straight to the prefect's bathroom. Oh yeah, that's another thing, I'm a prefect. Whoopdeedoo! I ran into a stall and slam the door, collapse onto the toilet and burst into tears.

I fell so depressed, like there is a massive gaping wound that looks like it's closed on the outside, but really it is open and full of air and my sorrows. My mum only died recently and I realize that it still really gets to me, no matter how much I try to put it behind me. I wish I had brought a knife. Potter just convinced me that cutting would be a great option, from asking one reasonable question, considering my current mental state.

I cry and cry and cry, until I hear the door open. I can tell immediately that it's Remus, I just know.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He asks, slowly walking over to me.

"Just go away!" I sob into my hands.

I hear him whisper 'Alohamora' under his breath and then the door opens.

He stares at me, looking at my disheveled state.

My hair is a mess, I probably have mascara all over my face, my eyes are puffy and my cheeks are blotchy, so it's probably not my prime time.

He runs over after a second of hesitation and I cry into his shoulder. I notice, as I do this, that Remus is really the best of friends. He is slowly rubbing his hand in circles on my back and murmuring comforting things into my ear as I sob and after a little while I straighten up.

"Thank you" I say quickly, moving to grab my bag. All of a sudden I feel rather embarrassed.

"Wait, Lily, I'm sorry, James is such an idiot sometimes, and he just doesn't realize what you're going through" I nod. Remus lost his father last year. He probably knows exactly what I'm going through.

I quickly move to get out of the rather large cubicle, but Remus grabs my arm. After he looks at me for a second he realizes that I'm not going to be leaving quite so soon anyway. He lets go and I quickly make my way over to the sink. I sigh and stare at my reflection. I don't know any cover-up spells for things like this as I normally don't cry, but Remus seems too know a few.

He quickly cast a few spells, smiles at me kindly, and leaves quickly, muttering something about a prank and studying or something. I quickly make my way up to the dorm and promptly collapse into bed.

I dream of James. He is being nice to me for once, and for some reason we are making our way, together, to the three broomsticks. I have been there once before and I just love the comfort of the place. We arrive, and before we walk in, he kisses me.

I wake up instantly, heart racing, red faced and out of breath. One of the girls in my room rolls over, but other than that, nobody notices. I sigh in relief, and then Alice sits up. She looks over at me and sighs. She gets out of her bead and tip-toes over to me.

She sits on my bed and I draw the curtains and cast a silencing charm.

"Are you okay Lily? You made a bit of a moaning noise and I was wondering if you were okay, but then I saw you and you looked like you'd just run a marathon…" she rambles on.

"I'm fine Alice, really, I just had a bad dream"

She sighs, shakes her head and then quickly pulls the curtain back, casts a worried glance over her shoulder.

I fall back asleep all too soon and I am haunted by James for the rest of the night.

* * *

I like to eat early because there are normally no annoying people whom I don't really like and the food always seems to be better. Today part of that reason has been demolished. James Potter has just walked in. I can't look at him after my dream last night, it's like an other-worldly torture.

He is now walking over to me, oh crap, I think he's going to sit down next to me, why oh why.

"Hey Lil's" he says, winking at me.

"Potter, call me Evans or I'll hex you into next week" I say coldly. He laughs at me and sits down in front of me.

"So, Evans then, how are you since yesterday?" I instantly go an unattractive shade of red and look down at my bagel. Those dreamy thoughts are going to be the death of me.

"I'm fine" I murmur as I take a bite of the bagel. I look up at him and he is staring at me. After a second I realize the he is actually staring at my wrists, checking for scars probably.

"Are you sure?" he says as he grabs some bacon.

"Very"

"So," he says awkwardly, trying to strike up a conversation "have you found some sort of passage onto the roof of the Astronomy tower, or are you actually quite good on a broom and you just didn't feel like joining the Quidditch team?" He asks, grinning at me.

"Neither" I say. His eyes widen at me and I realize I should have said yes to one of the options, because otherwise there is basically only one or two other ways that I could have gotten up there, and they are either illegal or really weird.

"So, how on earth did you get up there then?" he asks quickly.

"None of your business" I snap at him, turning even redder, if possible.

"Well, did somebody kidnap you and just happen to leave you stranded on the roof, and then you amazingly made it back before we did and then had enough time to eavesdrop?"

I stare at him. Oh shit, he **knows**. He knows that I heard the conversation, and probably what I wrote on the note, but he asked anyway. Bloody hell, I am in for it this time.

"Just leave me alone Potter!" I snap at him. I quickly grab the rest of my bagel, my bag, and storm out of the great hall, leaving Potter sitting there with his maple syrup covered bacon and a shocked look on his face.

I don't even know why he's shocked. I should be the one who's shocked, we just had a half decent conversation and I didn't even have to draw my wand, and he bloody **KNOWS!**

I storm out onto the grounds and then shiver, wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck. I walk down to the lake and then sit underneath a large tree. I cast a few spells and soon have a small blue fire blazing in front of me, and a dry patch of ground. I wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth.

At least I have Severus. He's always there for me. He'll hear about it from me and then hug me and tell me it's fine and that he'll hex Potter the next time he sees him and everything else. As I think this to myself I see Sev walking over. Recently, he has been hanging around with some Slytherin boys but I really don't mind, we just enjoy each other's company whenever we have the time for it.

He comes over and I realize with a shock that he's glaring at **me**.

"What were you doing hanging around with Potter this morning!" He spits at me.

"I can hang out with whoever I want!" I say quietly.

"Well I don't care what you do as long as you don't hang around with Potter!" he shouts.

We are soon screaming at each other and I am so angry, I am literally seeing red. We soon have a small crowd standing a distance away, and then Potter runs over.

"Piss off Snivellus! She doesn't want you here!" he shouts, drawing his wand.

I stop my screaming and glare at him.

"I can sort out my own problems fine!" I shout at him.

"You know what? You can just get lost Lily!" Sev shouts at me.

I stare at him and then back away shaking my head.

"Just piss off! I don't need you to stand up for me all the time! You're just a filthy mudblood!" He screams at me.

I stop and look up at him. He is seething with anger and I can't bear to look at him. I turn on my heel and run. I realize after a moment that I am running for the forbidden forest but I don't care, I just keep on running.

I hear James yelling for me to stop, but I keep on going. Why can't he just leave me alone? I keep on running, until I am in a small clearing and then I transform, leaving my bag on the ground. I fly in circles and then hear James crash through a bush, so I quickly hide in a tree.

He looks around, shakes his head, picks up my book-bag and then makes his way back to the castle.

Maybe he isn't a complete git, considering that he did pick up my bag for me, but other than that I still think he is an idiot.

I fly back to my dorm room. After checking that nobody is in there, I transform and open the window, then close it.

I really need to do something other than storm off and then fly back up to my room. Maybe I should go to one of the secret rooms and see where its window is located and then I can have a few more places to fly to.

I quickly run down the stairs and make for the door only to see James walking in. He walks past and then does a double take. That idea I had just before would really be useful right now.

"What the?" He says slowly, staring at me with bug eyes.

I quickly make for the door but he grabs my arm. He silently hand me my bag, still staring at me, and then he takes a few steps back, and sprints up to his room. I stand there and just stare at where he disappeared up the staircase.

I run back up into my room and throw open the window, jump onto the roof and then transform, and fly over to James dorm window. I land a little ways away from the window and look in. James is making frantic hand gestures to his friends and keeps on looking towards the doorway. Remus just sits and watches silently, and then he spots me. He jumps up and then chokes on whatever he was about to say.

James, Peter and Sirius all look at Remus, and then look over at me. I just sit there. I can't even move a muscle. James walks over to the window and throws it open. I just stare at him, still not able to move. After a moment, he turns around, but before he has a chance to say anything, I fly off.

This is probably one of the worst days ever, in the history of the earth, and I have no idea what to do about it.

* * *

**Well, hey everyone! I am hoping this chapter has turned out how I wanted it. I really wanted it to be a sorta down in the dumps kinda chapter with a bit of drama. I hope it isn't too confusing and that you guys understand it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if it doesn't make sense, because I understand it because I am writing it, but I don't know about you guys. Anyway, have fun fanfictoining/reading!**

**3 DaftDruid**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupefy!

**James POV**

I shake my head as I make my way out of the forbidden forest. I know that she's safe but I still feel bad for not looking for her. That girl is crazy. I pull her bag up on my shoulder and quickly make my way back up to the dorm to see if I can give it to one of her friends.

As I open the door I walk past someone and then with a shock I realize it's **her**. I do a double take and then just stare at her. How the bloody hell did she get here so quickly? It's not possible, and yet she still stands in front of me, staring right back with as much shock as I feel shown on her face.

I silently hand her the bag and then take a few steps back from her and then run up to my dorm. I slam the door and breathe a sigh of relief.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all look up from whatever they were doing and stare. I mustn't look too amazing considering I was running around in the forbidden forest and everything.

I start to tell them what happened and then explain how Lily made it back here before me and how that is completely impossible and everything, when Moony jumps up all of a sudden. He is staring out our window and the rest of us look over to see Lily's owl staring at us from on the roof.

I walk over to the window and quickly throw it open, just to make sure I'm not mistaken. I stare at it and realize that it is nearly the same, but looks a little bit different, just slightly. I am about to tell the other three when it flies off and I watch it disappear off into the distance.

"That owl was nearly the exact same as Lily's" I say, turning to the other three.

"Nearly?" Moony asks

"It wasn't the exact same, just slightly different" I say quickly

"In what way?" He asks

"Well, it's wings were a bit longer and wider and it had more of a red tinged look to it and, well, it had green eyes, just like Lily's" I say, looking down at the floor

"Wait, are you serious?" Moony asks as Padfoot snickers

"Very"

"You do realize what this means, right?"

"That wasn't Lily's owl, but Lily?" I say slowly, posing it as a question

"I think so, and it explains how she got up to the door before you, and also something else that happened at the full moon"

"Wait, what?" I ask, not knowing what he's talking about

"I saw an owl fly in right before I fully transformed, and it was the same one, it would also explain how she got onto the roof of the Astronomy tower and also how she knew what we were talking about the other day, in Transfiguration, and why she found it so funny" he admitted quickly

"Oh, and she also knows about us, doesn't she"

"I think so"

"Well," Said Sirius brightly "I think it's high time we and confronted one Lily Evans"

I sigh and then we all tread down the staircase and camp out in the common room until class starts. We are the last people out of the common room and I know that we are missing something about her.

As we tread out, we make our way to a secret passage that leads down to the greenhouses and I hear the common room door close as we go out. I hear heavy foot-falls and then the sliding of rock on rock as the passage we are in opens. I stop and look behind me.

In a matter of seconds I find myself lying on the ground, with Lily on top of me.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I camp out on the girls staircase, just above the point where people can see you, and wait until the last person has left. The Marauders are the last ones to leave and I run down after a few seconds.

I am so panicked on getting to class on time; I don't realize that the Marauders are probably taking the secret passage down to Herbology.

I quickly move the statue, place it back, and then sprint down the passage. As I run around a small bend I run into someone.

I fall on top of whoever it is, and realize with a shock that it is James.

I scream out and jump off him.

"How do you know about this passage" he asks, panicking.

"I-I-I've known about it longer than you have" I stutter out.

I push past him and continue to sprint, running past Peter, Remus and Sirius who had stopped after they heard me screaming out.

This is really and truly it for me. I get into Herbology a few minutes before the Marauders, and I stand in the far corner, on my own. They come in and I see them all pause and stare at me before they make their way over to the other far corner and break out into whispers as our Professor starts a lecture on some sort of life-saving miracle of a plant.

The Marauders continue to whisper in the corner, even after the teacher tells them off, and we are soon doing our practical work. I work quickly on my own and I finish before the rest of the class and ask the teacher if I can please leave early. He looks at my work, raises an eyebrow, and allows me to leave early, with a promise on my behalf to continue to work on my 'impeccable' skills.

I run out, thanking Merlin that I have such nice teachers. I quickly enter the secret passage, and soon make my way to a secret part of the castle. I walk into one of the rooms and cast a few warding charms, before practicing silent spells.

I succeed with a few more complex spells when I hear the faint sound of my first warding alarms going off. I quickly cast a few charms that will hide me for a period of time, when I hear another two alarms go off. The door blows open and I see the Marauders standing in the doorway, looking pissed as hell.

"Lily Evans!" Says James loudly "We know you're in here, it was pretty obvious from the warding charms. We have come to confront you about several things, so come out, or we will stun you" he announces.

I sigh and then peel away most of the charms, except for one which I keep up in the somewhat likely case that they **do** actually try to stun me.

They all stare at me, not looking at all happy with me. Sirius is folding up an old piece of parchment and I realize what it is after a second. It's their map. I stole it once and had a good look at it. They did miss a few secret passages, but I assume those are the ones they don't actually know about yet. I forgot that they had included this part of the school, dang shame too, it would have been nice if they hadn't, then they wouldn't have found me.

I sigh and move over to a desk and sit down. They all give me funny looks for a second, before they all move to sit down on their own desks.

"Well, after that grand entrance of yours I expected more shouting or yelling" I comment looking at them. They all sort of sag in relief and I realize that they thought **I **was the one who was going to go bezerk on them.

"Shall I start?" I ask. They all nod and I take a deep breath.

"Well, I know basically everything," at this they all look up and give me questioning looks, raising their eyebrows, etc. "I know about the marauders map," they gasp "I know about your little illegal project," some nods "I know every single passage in the castle, and can I just say that you missed a few on that map of yours" cue the confused glances "and I also know about that furry little problem of yours, Remus" I nod towards him and he goes a bit red, but otherwise doesn't say anything.

There is a moment of silence and then James coughs awkwardly.

"Well, we though we knew everything, but I guess we were totally wrong. What we **do** know however is that you are the owl" I look up in shock and stare at him with wide eyes. He just grins.

"Wh-but-how-I-I-the" I splutter out, shaking my head.

"Lily, if I didn't know what color your eyes are, I don't know how I could even think of asking you out" He says, shaking his head right back at me.

I take in a breath and realize that I had forgotten about that. No matter what, your Animagus always had the same color eyes as you.

"Well, now that we're even and all that jazz, I guess I had better go" I say quickly, moving for the door.

"Lily!" James shouts after me

"It's Evans!" I yell back at him.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yells out, and I stop. I turn on my heel and stare at him with slit eyes. How **dare** he.

"Expelliarmus! Levicorpus! Stupefy!" I shout. All four boys wands our out of their hands and they are all floating by their feet in the air, but only Sirius is unconscious. The boys all start to yell out (except for Sirius) but I cast I silencing spell and they are quiet once more. I cast a jelly-fingers curse and then mumble "Liberacorpus" before storming out of the room.

* * *

**James POV**

I stare at the door she exited after I get up off the floor. Sirius really is an idiot. It was all well until he attempted to stun her when she stormed out.

He could tell he was going to be bruised the next day. He walked over to where Sirius lay, unconscious.

Remus mutters something under his breath and then Sirius wakes up. He moans and then looks up at us.

"Oh shit, was that really my fault?" he asks, as he stands up.

"I swear Sirius, out of all the people you could have pissed of today, you just **had** to piss off Lily Evans as she stormed out of the room? Resulting in her nearly killing us? Totally your fault" I shake my head and walk out of the abandoned classroom.

After making our way down to lunch and instantly deciding better when we spotted Lily, we head back up to our dorm and snack on whatever food we have there.

"So, what's the next step in your master plan?" I ask Sirius as we eat some fudge Remus got from his mum.

"Oh shut up, I don't care what she does right now, as long as it doesn't involve any more hexes, curses or injuries aimed towards me" I chuckle and Remus says something to Peter.

I don't know how Lily feels about the whole ordeal, but I actually feel kind of sorry for her. She just lost her only good friend and then we came along and pissed her off some more.

It's going to take longer than I thought to win her over, especially after this.

I sigh and eat the rest of my fudge before we head off to class.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like this truly dramatic chapter! The next few chapters will involve James trying to win her over, but failing miserably. Then there will be some holidays and a few things here and there and then I will skip to 6****th**** year, for some serious action (pun not intended).**

**Please let me know any things you want me to add/mention in the next few chapters or any particular pranks that Lily or the Marauders should play etc. etc. **

**Thank you for reading this!**

**3 DaftDruid **


	5. Chapter 5: On The Verge Of Insanity

_Dearest Lily,_

_You are so pretty, with your bright hair and beautiful eyes. Why do you always say no to me? It is a burden on my heart each time you do so. Won't you over love me like I love you?_

_Your obsessed lover,_

_JP_

* * *

_Lily my lover,_

_I feel like you just tore me in two. Why did you say yes to that other git! He's going to dump you and then you'll come crying to me when he breaks your heart! Oh my lily-flower, why can't you see that he's just using you!_

_Your sorrowful lover,_

_Prongs_

* * *

_Lily,_

_I don't know how you manage it. You have yet again shocked me out of my mind. You too are an Animagus? I feel like we must truly be meant to love each other, now all you have to do is realize the same. At least we could just be friends? No?_

_Broken hearted but not admitting it,_

_James_

* * *

I don't know how she does it. I really am truly obsessed with her.

No one actually knows how far I'm truly gone, on the verge of insanity would be close enough, and not the good kind of insanity, if there even **is** a good kind.

My friends also don't know about the invisibility cloak yet, but they do know about how I'm a direct descendant of the Peverell brothers, but that's it. Those are the only two things my friends don't know about, and I hope it stays that way, even though I'm sure they'll both find out either way.

I pat down the covers on my bed and glance in the mirror before I walk out the door. Today is going to be better than yesterday, I can feel it.

* * *

_James,_

_I FEEL LIKE I COULD STRANGLE YOU! Ugh, you are so very irritating and I swear, you are going to be the death of me. I don't even like you that much! Why do you have to continuously ask me out! It's completely and utterly irritating and in the end it will only lead to me disliking you even more than I already do! Can't you see that?! I have a BOYFRIEND you know! If you can't see that with your own eyes then you must really need those glasses as you have proclaimed when people say you just wear them as an accessory. Just get lost, would you? It would do us all a great favor._

_Run all you want, I will probably kill you a horrible way no matter what._

_Lily Clare Evans_

* * *

I am so pissed off, like you wouldn't believe. That was the last straw. I was pissed off with those four boys as it was, and shocked that they had discovered me, but REALLY, he tried to HEX me! I could strangle Black! That slimy dog! Ugh!

I tear the letter up into pieces and pace the room. Alice looks over at me worriedly.

"Lily, would you like to go for a walk?" she asks quietly, trying to strike a conversation.

"No thanks," I say, looking up at her and smiling "If I see one of those Marauders they will be dead within ten seconds, so I really wouldn't advise it"

Her eyes widen and she nods, working out that something must have happened to get me to this stage, probably involving the four boys previously mentioned. She goes back to writing a letter to her mother and father and I open the window, taking a breath of the fresh air. The room feels particularly stuffy and I quickly grab a towel, a change of clothes and my shampoo and conditioner, shove them in a bag, and make for the door.

"Lily, didn't you just say yourself that you wouldn't advise going out?" Alice asks in confusion

"Sorry, It's not you, I just feel like I need to go outside of the dorm all of a sudden so I'm going to have a bath in the Prefects bathroom, I'll see you later" I wave at her and she nods her head at me before I walk out.

The common room is scarce of people and I thank Merlin that the Marauders aren't there, well, one Marauder in particular that is.

If I saw James… well, I personally don't even want to think of what would happen.

I storm out of the common room and inherit a few worried glances in my direction as I make my way down, but no comments otherwise. I race down the corridors, going the shortest route possible to the prefect's bathroom. I slam the door shut and breathe a sigh of relief that nobody else seem to be in there. I quickly lock the door and turn on the taps on with my wand.

A colorful stream of bubbles, water and scents come out of the taps on the wall. I take a deep breath and then quickly undress. Not a second later the massive bath is full and the taps turn off. I quickly jump in and sit at the bottom of the bath tub for a second before I push up from the bottom. I move over to the edge and sit on the ledge there. I cast a rather complex underwater breathing spell and then grab my soap. I sit at the bottom of the bath and clean myself. Then I come up quickly and grab my shampoo and conditioner. After I wash my hair, I lie at the bottom of the massive bathtub for a while, when I hear the door open.

I open my eyes and look up, thankful that there is a large clump of bubbles above me.

"Um, hello?" says a familiar voice. I sit there for a second, before I realize that it's Remus. I freeze where I am and freak out even more than I had been freaking before I realized who it was. "Lily?" says Remus' worried voice. I push of the floor of the bath and he takes a step back as I pop out of the bubble-clump. He can only see up to my neck, but I feel completely and utterly embarrassed, and Remus seems to realize this too.

"I'm really sorry Lily, I had no idea you were in here and I'll just leave now" he says rather quickly and then runs back out of the bathroom. I realize that he had his own stuff for a bath and that he must use the bathroom as much as I do.

I get out of the tub as soon as I'm sure nobody else is coming in. I quickly grab my towel, grab my stuff and then run over to one of the massive shower stalls. I get dressed, dry my hair and apply some mascara and my signature black lipstick. Did I forget to mention that I have a bit of an affinity for the color black? Sorry. My sister hates it, but I guess that's half the reason why I wear it.

I grin at the thought of pissing off Tuney and her mammoth boyfriend. Her boyfriend positively hates me, but that's the fun and Tuney finds it embarrassing too, which is another plus, even though Vernon is positively rude.

I quickly make my way out of the bathroom, in a rather pleasant mood, and make my way back up to the Gryffindor tower, until I spot Severus. He is waiting outside the common room door, the git. I hate him right now, I won't even consider forgiving him because he was utterly rude, and doesn't deserve me as a friend.

I step behind the corner I was walking around and listen for his footsteps or him shouting out at me, thank Merlin, he didn't see me. I think of what I should do to him and then grin. I cast a Caterwauling charm and quickly run. I hear yells and shouts as he starts to hear a song that I know for a fact he hates. That will last for a few hours. I grin as I sprint down to the library and quickly move to the back of the library. I slide into my favorite chair and burst out laughing.

I continue to laugh, until I fall out of my chair and I am soon rolling on the floor in uncontrollable convulsions. Sometimes, the fact that Madonna has such inappropriate songs can be rather useful. I really do love Madonna, with as much passion as Severus hates her.

I roll around on the floor, still unable to control myself. I am soon crying from laughing so hard.

"What on earth are you doing?" says a voice I recognize. Oh, it's James. I look up and pause for a second, before I start laughing again. I truly must be insane, or at least very close to.

He watches me with caution before he approaches. He pulls me up by my arm and leads me over to my chair.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital?" he asks tentatively

"No," I choke out in-between laughs. He eyes me warily and then shakes his head, laughing at me.

"What are you doing anyway, it looks like you're crying but it sounds like your laughing, or is that sobbing?" I shake my head from side-to-side and he nods slowly before laughing along with me. After a minute I finally stop, and with the stopping, my sanity comes back.

"Wait, what are you **doing** here?" I say, slitting my eyes at him. He too stops laughing.

"Well, I heard you from the other side of the library, and it sounded like somebody was dying, so I ran over and then cast a few charms so that evil librarian of ours doesn't come and kill you, then I watched you for a while and by the time you noticed, I had finally approached you and then, yeah" He reaches up to ruffle his hair, but I grab his arm.

"Stop that, it's really irritating you know" I scowl at him. He raises his eyebrows at me, but lowers his arm anyway.

"So what were you doing, laughing?" I smile at him.

"Laughing"

"And what in particular were you laughing at?"

"Well, I saw Severus waiting outside our common room door, he was probably waiting for me, so I cast a Caterwauling charm, which consisted of several songs by Madonna which I know for a fact he hates, and then I ran away, listening to him shout out in some form of agony and then I came here, and started cracking up" by the time I have finished the long sentence I am literally choking out the words, and then I burst out laughing at James' expression.

He is staring at me in shock, with wide eyes and his mouth is open in a perfect "o" shape, priceless. I literally do a quick look-around to see if there is a camera nearby but just resort to imprinting his face permanently into memory. After a few seconds, on the verge on of minutes, he shuts his mouth and then a grin spreads on his face and he crack up laughing. I join in and I know we look like manic lunatics, but it's the most fun I've had since my mother died, so I truly don't care.

James and I are soon using each other as support, leaning onto each other in quite an intimate way. We eventually start to choke on our laughing, and cut it off soon after. As I sit there I realize who I'm leaning on, James Potter. I jump back from him and we accidentally knock heads.

"Sorry," I mumble "You okay?"

He nods, rubbing his chin. I quickly grab my books together and shove them into my bag.

"How do fit all those in there?" He says, looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"Undetectable Extension Charm" I say, shrugging

"Isn't that a really complex charm?" I shrug again and get up.

"Thanks, for, I dunno, maybe a momentary lapse of insanity? Sounds right" He grins at me and salutes; I laugh and then walk out of the library.

Weirdest moment ever, even though it was really fun, it was really weird. I just sat with James Potter for good fifteen or twenty minutes, and I only scowled because he was going to mess up his hair, I have no idea what is wrong with me right now. Are me and James friends? I don't know anything now, I feel like my center of gravity has changed or something, just, well, off.

I ponder what the hell happened back there, but decide better of it. Whatever weird relationship me and James have, it will do fine for now, I guess.

* * *

**Okay, did you guys like the little 'note' bits? I hope you did, I really wanted to do something like that, and if I actually get some reviews on that I will definitely put in more little things like that, have a few other ideas and such, but yeah. This chapter is very long and I'm kind of sorry about that but I just couldn't stop writing! :D **

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**3 DaftDruid **


	6. Chapter 6: DETENTION?

**In Charms the next day**

Dearest Lily,

Roses are red

Just like your hair

And no matter what

I'll always be there

Please, will you go out with me?

JP

* * *

James,

Roses are red

Violets are blue

If you don't stop asking

I'll rip you in two

Stop asking me before I kill you,

Lily

* * *

My dearest flower,

Roses are red

Just like my heart

Don't ditch my love

Don't leave us apart

We are meant to be together!

James

* * *

Potter,

If you send one more goddamned rhyming letter I will hex you, silently, and nobody will know because I will then cast a cheering charm on myself so I don't drown on my own sorrows.

Lily

* * *

Lily,

Roses are red

And my love is too

Fine, I shall listen

But only for you

No more, this is the last one

James

* * *

James,

Thanks (sarcasm included)

Lily

* * *

James,

STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I WAS JUST TELLING YOU WHAT I MEANT!

Lily (wants to strangle you)

* * *

Lily Evans,

Please stop sending notes to James Potter or I will give you a detention even though I would rather not,

Professor Flitwick

* * *

James,

See what you get me into, I'm probably going to get a detention for sending this one but I don't care because your being a stupid git

Lily (still wants to strangle you, and then throw you off the astronomy tower)

* * *

DETENTION THIS FRIDAY, 8PM FOR THE BOTH OF YOU IN THE LIBRARY

Please send this to James once you have read it,

Flitwick

* * *

"Ugh! You idiot! Now we both have detention!" I shout at James, as I storm past him and up the staircase to Transfiguration.

If that git could at least ask me out in a less noticeable way then I wouldn't even HAVE detention! And to top it off it with him! Ugh, I hate that idiot! Yesterday was just a fluke. He really isn't that nice, even if he is devilishly handsome.

I slam my books down onto the table and he strolls in after me. After he puts his books on his table he walks over and slides into the chair next to mine.

"So, I'm assuming you weren't impressed with my poetic skills? I thought they were better than last time, but oh well"

"I would rather not have a detention with you to begin with, but at least it rhymed" I sigh, staring down at my Transfiguration textbook, we're doing the transfiguration of household objects today, and later that week we were doing larger things, like furniture, and then we would move on to clothing. Not particularly fun, but oh well, I'll live.

James gives me a grin and wink, before he makes his way over to Sirius and gives him a hi-five.

"She liked the rhyming!" he said, grinning to his best mate.

"You are truly hopeless, James" Sirius said, laughing.

James feigned offense and they both burst out laughing. McGonagall walked in and they were soon transfiguring quills and parchment into hairbrushes and bars of soap.

Lily dreaded the approach of the Friday night detention with James; she knew he would ask her out a million times. She would say yes if it shut him up, but then she would actually have to go on a **date** with him, which just wouldn't do.

As the day came closer she got more and more apprehensive, but the Friday was soon upon her, and she slowly made her down to the library. She wasn't too worried as she had been to a few detentions, but she was more worried because of who was going with her.

James came down a few minutes after her, and spotted her waiting outside the library.

"Well, how are you on this fine evening?" he said, walking up to her and staring down at her, as she was sitting on the floor outside the library. She looked up at him from her book and shrugged.

"What are you reading?" he said, trying to see the cover of the book. She silently flipped it and he read the cover: Tales of the Greek heroes, interesting. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"I can't help if the Greek heroes and gods intrigue me" she said, quickly, shrugging again.

"Wait, what do you mean, what are these tales? I've never heard of them" She laughed at him and shook her head.

"You really are closed off from the muggle world, aren't you?" He shrugged and she sighed "They are about the Greek gods and how they had mortal heroes that they messed with them and other stuff," She shrugged and he looked at her, confused. "Don't worry" she sighed.

As she said this, Filch walked over from a side corridor.

"You two! Give me your wands which you'll get back in the morning and then you can go and start sorting out the restricted section, putting the books where they belong. If you don't finish, you have another detention on Monday!" he grinned as Lily and James handed over their wands and then opened the library door for them. They walked in and he shut it with a bang.

"He is really creepy" Lily said, shuddering as she walked over to the doors to the restricted section.

James chuckled, looking around the dark and completely silent library. It was kind creepy without many lights on, and so quiet, no footsteps, not including their own of course.

He looked over a Lily as he heard her laugh and then gasped as he saw her wand in her hand.

"Didn't you just give that to Filch?" he asked, shocked

"Yep," she replied, not even looking at him. She waved her wand and the large table of recently borrowed or used books flew around the library, right into place "Done!" she said, looking over at him.

"How did you do that?" James asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"It was only a basic cleaning spell" she said, laughing.

"I mean, how you still just happen to have your wand!" he said, pointing at the wand in her hand.

"A magician never reveals her tricks!" she said, winking at him.

He gaped at her. He knew she was good at magic, but this was some crazy bloody magic, how had she done it?!

She skipped over to the general library area and then did the same to that area.

"Aren't we supposed to just be sorting the restricted section?" He said, still gaping at her.

"Yeah, but I like to keep up my appearances, can't just look like I did less than two-hundred percent of the job!" she laughed at him. He shut his mouth and stared at her, but no longer gaped.

She walked over to one of the tables, sat down, and started to read her book from earlier.

"Why are you reading? We can leave you know" he said, pointing over to the door.

"Filch will be waiting out there for another ten minutes to make sure we don't try and leave, and then we can go" she said, quickly going back to her book.

"How do you know all this!" he said, sitting down in front of her.

"I may have only been in detention a few times, but I master everything I do" she winked at him and he gaped again.

He had been in detention a good fifty times and yet a girl who had been in less than five had beaten the system already, he could **definitely** use some tips from her.

He sat there, watching her as she read and after around ten minutes she got up, waved a quick goodbye and then walked out of the library.

He ran out after her.

"Thanks, by the way" he said, as he caught up to her.

"You're welcome, I don't particularly like you, but I would rather be places other than detention, and Filch would never suspect you of mucking up with me there" she said, walking at a brisk pace, even for him.

"And why would that be?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Because I mean really, I'm Lily Evans, top of all the classes, being in detention less times than a first year, prefect and a teacher's pet. What more reason do you need?"

"Well, I guess I can see your point" he said, giving up. He had no chance with her; she knew exactly what she was doing.

They made quick time back to the tower and she stopped outside the common room door and looked over at him.

"We probably shouldn't enter at the same time" she said, looking into his eyes. He nodded at her and she quickly walked in.

* * *

"James, how the hell did you get out of detention so quickly?" He laughed as he sat down.

"Guys, I just saw how much of a genius that girl really is. She got us out ages ago, but we had to wait for Filch to leave. She's barely ever been in detention and she's already beaten the system!" he said quickly, grinning at his friends.

"How exactly did she do it?" Remus asked, looking over at Lily.

"I dunno, but she handed Filch her wand, and then we walked in and she pulled it out of her pocket! It was wicked!" he grinned

"Hmm," Remus said thoughtfully "wait a second; I think I know what she did"

He pulled a large book out of his bag and quickly searched for the page he thought he had seen the spell on.

"Duplication spell," he said, pointing to a passage "it duplicates an object and it will look the exact same, but depending on what it is, may not actually be usable"

"She must have done that to her wand!" James said excitedly

"But," Remus interrupted "It is a really complicated spell, I have no idea how she could have performed it, let alone used it on her wand!" He said quickly, looking over at Lily again.

"Well, James, you really did choose a smart girl to crush on" Sirius said, nudging James with his elbow as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Do you think you could do the spell? It would save us a lot of trouble whenever we got non-supervised detentions" James asked Remus.

"Not for a good while," said Remus, shaking his head "it is quite a complicated spell, and I still have no idea how Lily performed it to begin with"

The four boys all looked over at Lily, who was staring off into space.

I look over at the four Marauders who are all bent over a rather large book, the one that contains the duplication spell. I laugh at them and then quickly go back to my own book. Remus may be quite smart, but he could never perform that spell, no matter how skilled he is. I admire his intelligence, but I know for a fact that he isn't on the 7th year spells, yet.

The Marauders looked over at me, and I watch them with my face still aimed at my book. Remus shakes his head, and James looks over at him and says something. They all looked over at me again, and this time I look up and stare right back. If they're going to look at me, I have every right to do the same.

The four boys shift nervously in their seats. They all know Lily to a certain degree, but they find it uncomfortable to have her staring them down. She could look rather menacing if she wanted to, especially with her nearly gothic make-up.

I continue to stare at them with a blank face, until they look away. I grin, chuckle to myself, and then go back to my book. They have no idea what they're in for, not even close to. I am going to get my revenge for the other day, sweet revenge.

I slip my wand out and glance up to make sure they aren't looking and then flick it, casting a silent spell on them. They won't notice until they stand up, but I laugh anyway. This is going to be good.

After another few minutes, the four boys move to get up, only to find they are stuck to their chairs. They all struggle to get up off their chairs when James stands up, to find the chair is still attached.

By this time, the whole of the common room is watching them, most of them laughing. The four boys look at each other with wide eyes, and then search for the culprit. I am sitting in my chair, with my book in hand, and a blank, staring face. They immediately glance over me, not even considering me to be the culprit. Remus soon works what the spell was, but is unable to undo it. I get up and walk over to them, say the incantation so they don't know I can do silent spells, and then they all stand up.

"Thanks" says James, smiling at me.

"You're welcome, just try to pay a bit more attention, if you know what I mean" I grin back and then walk over to the girls dorm staircase. I sprint up and then burst out laughing.

I can hear the four Marauders down the stairs, accusing people of casting the spell on them. They eventually give up and walk to their own dorm.

I laugh again and then go into my own room. Alice is lying on her bed and raises a questioning eyebrow at me, but I just wave her away and move over to my bed.

I have decided, I am going to initiate a prank war with the Marauders, though they are going to have no idea who the culprit is.

I grin as I get ready for bed, thinking of all the pranks I could play on them that would point to at least a 6th year, not a 3rd year.

Oh, this is going to be a great week, I can feel it in my bones.

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys like this one. I really want to bring out a different side of Lily as she is always portrayed as a bit of a softie, and James always seems to be in control. I hope you like the Prank War! I'm planning it as you read this (or I'm writing!)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please do R & R or I feel lonely and like nobody appreciates all my hard work!**

**3 DaftDruid**


	7. Chapter 7: I Dream of You

_He said something to the red-headed girl and she laughed. They smiled at each other and then they leant in for a kiss. They sat there, passionately kissing, when all of a sudden I wasn't watching the kiss, I was doing half of the kissing. _

_After a moment or two I pulled back from the girl. She smiled at me and I grinned back. She was so beautiful, I couldn't put two thoughts together, and she had me gasping for breath, not able to control what I was doing. I looked at her and stared deep into her emerald eyes. This is the best moment of my life. Lily Evans is sitting in front of me after a snog, smiling. Her eyes are practically glowing with happiness. She leans back in for another kiss and then…_

* * *

I sit up in my bed. That was the craziest dream I have ever had, but I wish it hadn't ended. I sag forward, into my doona and pinch myself to make sure I'm actually awake, and then, when I know I am, I quickly stretch out. I can tell that I won't be getting back to sleep in here anytime soon. I grab my glasses off my bedside table and look at the clock.

Merlin, it's a truly ungodly hour, 3:23 am! I get up, grab my invisibility cloak from under my mattress and then tread down to the common room.

I move over to the quietly crackling fire and sit down on a large couch. I tuck the invisibility cloak around me.

I shudder and then sit back; this is going to be a long day. I close my eyes, and think over my crazy dream. Yeah, I wish, as if that's ever going to happen. Lily Evans snogging me, please, I must be delusional.

* * *

I sit up in bed. I had the craziest dream ever. I was snogging _James Potter_. Please, I would rather throw myself off the top of the astronomy tower. I gag silenty.

I look over at my watch, lying on my bedside table. Oh Merlin, Its 3:30 am. Why me. I get out of my bed, grab my blanket, and tread silently down to the common room. I hear a gasp, and jump up. I look around for the voice, but shrug it off as my imagination. As I walk over to a large couch by the fire, I swear a tiny spot of the couch is invisible, but I shrug it off as exhaustion and curl up in the corner closest to the fire. After a few minutes, I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I stare over at Lily, who is curled up a few meters away, in her blankets. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I slowly peel of the invisibility cloak and shuffle over to her. I don't know why, but I just want to be close to her, without her trying to kill me or something. I sit next to her, just touching her blankets.

Wait a second, why is she here in the first place? Did she have a dream like mine? Oh Merlin, did she have the same dream? Is that even possible? I stare at her peaceful form and shake my head, there's no way. She's never said a nice thing about me, so I doubt she'd **ever** dream about me, or even think about me that way. No, I'm certain she wouldn't, sadly. I sigh and think it over. After a while I fall asleep, curled up next to Lily.

* * *

"James," says a voice I recognize "James!" It says, slightly more urgently. I feel my shoulders shake and then slowly open my eyes. Sirius is standing above me, looking rather concerned. I sit up, and then realize I'm on a couch, in the common room… next to Lily Evans, well, sharing a blanket with her would be more accurate.

I look up at Sirius with wide eyes, but he's wearing and expression that's the exact same as mine. I edge away from Lily and then jump up. Sirius looks like he's about to say something, but a shake my head and point up to our dorm.

I slip up the staircase and then walk into my room, sit on my bed, and put my head in my hands.

"Well," Sirius says, patting me on the back as he sits next to me "You finally got into bed with Evans?"

"No, it… I… I didn't **mean** to" I say urgently, trying to make Sirius understand. He laughs and shakes his head.

"You slept, literally, with Lily Evans, by accident?" He says sarcastically.

"Okay, just let me explain" I say, pleadingly. Sirius snorts, but keeps his mouth shut. I quickly explain the dream and the couch incident but I leave out the invisibility cloak and just say that she didn't see me because I was in a dark corner. He shakes his head and laughs at me. Remus and Peter, who were listening, join in and then I join and we all end up rolling on the floor laughing.

The other three stop and then they shake their heads. After a rowdy discussion, we all get dressed and make our way down to the great hall for breakfast.

I spot Lily, still sleeping as we walk out, and Sirius sees me looking at her, and immediately stops walking. We all stop and stare back at him as he creeps over to where she's sleeping. I shake my head at him, with wide eyes.

He grins at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and then grabs the edge of her blanket. My eyes get wider and a shout catches in my throat. Crap, he wouldn't, would he?

But a second later, Sirius has proven me wrong.

He pulls violently on the blanket, which comes off Lily. She opens her eyes instantly and then screams at an ear-piercing tone. I know immediately that the rest of the house of Gryffindor is sure to be awake. She tears her blanket out of Sirius' hands, pulls out her wand, shouts "Stupefy" and promptly runs up the staircase as Sirius collapses to the floor.

* * *

I run into my dormitory and collapse onto my bed, sobbing. I knew I shouldn't have gone downstairs last night, and now I had paid for it. I sob into my pillow as I hear murmurs in the background. Someone walks over to my bed and then gently taps me on the shoulder.

"Lily," Alice says quietly "Was that you screaming?" I nod into my pillow and she sighs as she sits down on my bed beside me.

She rubs comforting circles in my back as I sob into my pillow. After a while I sit up and I explain what had happened. She listens with rapt attention as I mumble and blubber along to her. After I have finished my speech she chuckles and then gives me a hug, sits back and looks at me.

"Lily, we may not be the best of friends, but I like you, really, you have always been nice to me, but really, you need to calm down, Sirius was just being his usual stupid self and you should just ignore him, and maybe it wasn't so bad that he woke you up or you may have missed breakfast" Alice says to me.

When she puts it that way it wasn't so bad, I could use a friend like Alice, sensible to go with my crazy a perfect balance.

"Thanks," I say looking into her blue eyes "I just needed to talk to someone about it, since Severus ruined our friendship I've been feeling kind of lonely" I say, grimacing.

"You're welcome to come and sit with me, Marlene and Hestia anytime you want, really, it wouldn't bother us in the least" she says, smiling at me kindly.

"Thanks again," I say, smiling back at her "But I better go get ready before I really am late" She nods her head and then waves to me as she walks out the door. Marlene and Hestia soon follow and I am soon ready and walking out the practically empty common room.

I sit with the three other girls as they finish off their breakfast, but they wait for me to finish anyway, and we head off to class. I sit in my usual spot, but I feel less lonely, like somebody cares about what happens to me when I'm in school.

* * *

The holidays are soon upon Hogwarts, and Lily heads home with promises of letters from her three new friends. She dreads seeing Petunia and her Mammoth boyfriend, but she endures the first week of the holidays before heading off to Alice's house for a week full of fun.

The four girls are soon the best of friends, and when they head back to Hogwarts after the holidays they are a tightly knit group. The girls still don't know about Lily's Animagus form, but she feels that she would be better off not telling them anyway, as they may react badly.

They are soon back at school, and Lily is in the library helping the other three girl with some slightly-more-complicated Charms homework.

* * *

"Marlene, really, you just need to flick it a little bit further to the left and then thrust it forward a little bit less" I explain as we practice a small extending charm.

"There," says Marlene as she goes through the motions "Was that better?"

"Perfect" I say as I nod at her.

"Thank Merlin, I don't think I could stand anymore of this, how do you know this a Lil's?" Marlene replies, collapsing into her chair.

"I like to be ahead," I shrug as I move over to Hestia, who is working on the same charm "Hest, you just need to thrust it forward a tad bit more and then you should be fine"

Hestia sighs and I chuckle. I really have no idea how these girls had gotten passing marks without more help, they had quite sloppy techniques, but then again, I am several **years** ahead of what they are 'learning' currently.

We quickly finish up our homework and are soon heading back up to the common room. I haven't had an incident with the Marauders since that horrible morning in the common room, but I still don't like being in the common room when the Marauders are there. I had put off the prank war until this term, deciding that I should put friends before enemies. The other three girls had agreed to help her me out, and we were starting this evening.

After we put our books away we head out towards the kitchens. We slip in without any issues, and the house elves provide us with the four glasses of pumpkin juice that we requested in advance. Marlene is particularly good friends with the house elves, and they agreed to help us with our prank as it was basically harmless and wouldn't do any lasting damage, or so I thought.

They also bring us a large bottle of fire whisky, which we are not drinking, but the Marauders will be soon. We pour out most of the pumpkin juice and then replace it with the fire whisky. I then cast a few charms that will make it look and taste like regular pumpkin juice. One of the house elves then casts a few spells so that only the Marauders will be able to drink it and so that it will appear where they normally sit.

Aim of the mission? Spike the drinks of the Marauders so that they are quite drunk, but it will only take effect once they get back to the common room, we will then cast a few spells that will put some bloody crazy ideas in their heads, which whilst being intoxicated they will find rather hard to resist. Then we just watch.

We had been planning the one-sided prank war for weeks, but we were giving them a small tip off that, if they were smart enough, they would work out.

I cast the final charms that would make the alcohol strong enough to make each boy drunk with only a small amount and would make the alcohol only take effect when they entered the common room. This war was going to start with a bang.

* * *

The four Marauders were sitting in their dorm, trying to work out a note that someone had given them earlier that day. They had no idea who it was from, it had come from an owl, but they knew that they needed to pay attention to what it said, but they also had no idea what it meant.

"Come on Remus," Sirius said, looking at his friend "You're the brains! We have no bloody idea what in the hell it means, were counting on you!"

Remus shook his head and re-read the note.

_Concealed from the eye,_

_But rather loud,_

_We shall fly,_

_Our colors proud._

_Mischievous we are,_

_But not as much so,_

_We wait from afar,_

_Until the word go._

_Just beware,_

_A comfort you enjoy,_

_You shall not risk,_

_Unless planning to toy._

_A war we propose,_

_Against your own,_

_And until the close,_

_Your skills you must hone._

He had no idea what it was about. He knew that this was someone who was planning something against them, but had no idea, what, when, where, who or how. He was scared out of his wits. He thought of a few people who might plan something like this against them, and had the wit, skill and brains to pull it off, but there were so little people that would or could.

Lily Evans was one of them, but she hadn't even glanced towards them since the incident about her Animagus form, he highly doubted it was her, and he didn't think she would risk breaking all those rules anyway, she had said so herself, she had a reputation to keep up and she didn't want to lose it. It also had definitely not been her owl that had delivered the letter, they all knew that for sure, and it hadn't been her either.

There were a few particularly bright Ravenclaw he might question about it, but other than that he had no idea who it was.

He put his head in his hands and his friends looked at him, worried for his sanity.

"Are you all right mate?" James asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"No, I have absolutely no idea, okay? Can we just go to dinner, at least then I won't have to think about it for a while" He sighed. The other boys agreed and they made their way down to dinner.

* * *

"They're here" Hestia said, nudging me.

We all looked over to the doors, where the Marauders where walking in. They all moved to sit at their usual seats and I sighed in relief. Part 1 of the plan was a success, now we just had to make sure they drank the 'juice'. Sirius immediately gulped down his juice, before getting his food. I grinned, 1 down, 3 to go. We all went back to eating and I watched as discreetly as I could while I was eating. After all four boys had drunk all of their juice I went and joined the discussion my friends where having.

When they got up to leave, we all quickly finished and then we left as well, trailing just behind them. As soon as they got to the hallway that the entrance was on, we ran to catch up and then overtook them as quickly as we could.

"Where you going Evans?" shouted Sirius as we ran by.

"None of your business, Black" I shouted back as we sprinted around the corner, up to the door and into the common room. We all sat down by the fire and then watched the entrance to the common room. We heard the four boys enter, and immediately the effects of the fire whisky hit them.

"So as I was saying, it couldn't…" James stopped mid-sentence, and then tripped over.

The boys all staggered along, until we got up and stood in front of them.

"Hay ssssshexy" James slurred as he saw me. I snorted and then we all drew our wands.

"We did nuffin" Sirius slurred at us, raising his arms above is head and staring at us with wide eyes. We all laughed at the four completely drunk boys as they proceeded to embarrass themselves and then after a minute or two, we cast the spells.

We had each decided to all cast a different spell, but it followed two rules. It could not involve anything that would get them in serious trouble and that it couldn't involve anything to do with any girls, except for us. I personally didn't like the last bit of the second rule, but I didn't think my friends would really do something too bad, but boy was I wrong.

The four boys instantly staggered off to do something. I chuckled as I saw Sirius head out over to a 6th year I happened to hate. I had done his spell, and he was off to propose to her. I grinned as he got down on one knee in front of her, and she slapped him, but I had made sure he was set on proposing to several people that evening, so I wasn't worried about him. I watched for a few moments, and then I heard someone cough to my left.

I turned to see James standing there, with a bunch of flowers.

"Hey Lilllzzzz," he slurred, staggering as he moved closer to me. I stepped back and scowled. Why had I let Hestia do **his **spell? I knew straight away that I was in for it "I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to go out with me, because I'm me, and your you, and I think we would be a great couple" He gave me a lop-sided grin and my scowl became deeper as he handed me the flowers.

"No, what do you think? I'm going to say yes all of a sudden? Well I can tell you right now, I'm not" He stared at me, looking crestfallen as I threw the flowers into the nearby fire.

"But, I thought that, we could…" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at something behind me, damn his height, I tried to turn, but he grabbed my shoulders and stopped me.

I looked up at him and glared. I was going to kill Hestia, she was going to have a horrid death full of pain and many tortures.

"James, I have said no to you every time you have asked for the past three and a half years, and I doubt I will ever say yes, no matter what you think" I state quickly. James' face falls a bit, but he looks behind me again, and grabs me by my shoulders again.

He leans down towards me, and I'm frozen in place. **NO WAY**, Hestia wouldn't, right?

James continues to lean towards me, and then kisses me. I try and take a step back, but he wraps his arms around me as he kisses me. Another second, and I have lost all control. Kissing shouldn't be legal. I melt as he kisses me, and I am soon kissing him back with passion.

We are soon having a full make-out session and I love it. James is the best bloody kisser I have ever met. He pulls me closer and I moan as I lean into him. After who knows how long I pull back. He looks down at me, with a fire in his chocolate-brown eyes. I stare back and then, as my brain returns to reality, step away from him. I make a choking sound, take another step back, turn and then run up to my dorm.

I throw myself onto my bed and start to cry. Why would she do this?! She knew I wanted nothing to do with him and that I would rather throw myself off the astronomy tower than be with him. She knew! And yet she had just done that to me, and James.

I sob into my pillow and eventually fall into a restless slumber, with dreams of James.

* * *

**Well, how are you guys? Enjoying the DRAMA?! I thought that we should have some serious Lily and James action, and there you have it. Hope you liked it and please let me know if you have any good ideas for the rest of the prank war. Lily is going to have a bit of conflicting feelings for the next while, so expects some for dramatic episodes!**

**Hope you like/loved it!**

**3 DaftDruid :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Room of REQUIREMENT

**Whoever asked: Lily's friend made James kiss her because everybody thinks they are 'meant to be together' so she tries to show this to Lily, who actually enjoys the kiss but can't admit it to herself. It is a rather complex arrangement of feels and the other person who asked, I'm new to the scene and I'm not really sure what a 'slash' is. Please let me know :P**

**Also, I'm really sorry this is late but I'm going back to school tommorow and I was at a friends and I had to re-decorate my room because it was very depressing... Anyway, onward we go!**

* * *

The next morning I am furious. I get up at 6am and am glad to see that my 'friends' all have their curtains closed. If I had to look at them all I reckon I would kill them.

I get ready quickly and decide that I will just wait and see what happens. If James remembers I will ignore him and everybody else, keep to myself for a few days at the least. If he doesn't, okay, I'll probably do the exact same, but that's beside the point. I am not talking to any of my friends for a few days, I am ignoring James Potter and his buffoons and I am going to avoid them as well, I don't want to go through the torture of being near them.

I take the secret passages down to the great hall and have a quick breakfast before heading up to the library, through the secret passages of course.

After casting several charms that will make it impossible for anyone to notice me I read. I have moved off Greek Heroes and am now reading up more on Animagus' abilities and the differences between Animagi and Metamorphmagus'. Metamorphmagus' are really interesting and I totally wish I was one, but they're so rare that I am only acquainted with one in the first place. Nymphadora Tonks was one of 3 Metamorphmagus to EVER attend Hogwarts ever since the school was founded. That's how bloody rare they are.

As I ponder how lucky that girl is, I see the one person I have been trying to avoid this whole morning: James Potter. He can't actually see me, thanks to my impeccable 7th year charm skills, but it's just the fact that he's there to begin with that sets me on edge.

I watch as he looks around the area of the library that we are in and then sighs and sits down at the table next to mine. Oh Merlin, he's right THERE!

I dog-ear my page, I know, it's a terrible habit, and watch him. He appears to be writing something, a letter by the looks.

I just sit there, watching him. His brow is furrowed as he writes furiously. After a few minutes he folds it up and then sprints out of the library.

I sink back into my chair and sigh in relief. I am leaving** right** now. This is too much of a public area, not a good idea to be hanging here.

I undo my 'hiding' charms and quickly make my way out of the library. As I race over to a passage that will take me to the abandoned classroom nearest to the Transfiguration rooms, I run into some-person, pushing me back and making my books fly everywhere. I whack my head against the wall and rub it as I quickly scramble over to my books. The person I ran into picks up theirs and then helps me. I glance up and take in a sharp breath.

It's Sirius Black, another person I would much rather kill than have to deal with this morning. I mumble thanks as he hands me my books and sprint off, rubbing my head along the way.

"Evans!" he yells after me. I continue my running-away but soon hear him coming up behind me.

He grabs my elbow and I quickly skid to a stop. I turn and glare at him furiously as he catches his breath.

"How," breath "do you," breath "run," breath "that fast!" he says, literally gasping for air.

My glare deepens and he shakes his head, still holding my arm with and iron grip.

"James wants to talk to you" he says after he finally catches his breath.

"And?" I say, still glaring with a passion.

"Well I thought I should let you know, considering he won't even tell **ME **why!?" He says, looking almost as furious as I feel.

"Well that's a dang shame, isn't it?" I say, laying the sarcasm **real **heavy.

He rolls his eyes and sighs. Merlin he's annoying.

"Evan's, I don't remember a time when James hasn't told me **anything**, so you'd figure it was completely strange that he wasn't, right?" This time I'm doing the eye rolling.

"Sirius, let me go, and sort out your little drama with James before I punch you in the face"

"What did you do to him?" Sirius asks sternly.

"I- What are you **on** about Black?" I say, trying to hide my fear.

"Evan's, I'm not stupid. You're hiding something and I **will** find out what that is"

I pull out of his grip, finally, and give him one final glare before storming down the corridor.

Crap, I think James remembers, this is **not **good.

Oh Merlin bloody hell! Why **why WHY**!

I run the rest of the way through the passage and into the abandoned classroom. I sit at one of the desk and rest my forehead on the desk. At least James hasn't found me yet.

I sit there thinking about what in the name of Merlin I'm supposed to do, when I hear wings flapping. I look up to see a chocolate-brown owl flying into the room.

It lands on my desk and sticks its leg out in front of me. I quickly take the letter it has strapped there and open it.

_Lily,_

_I don't know quite what happened last night, but I do know that I… kissed you. I don't know how, it's rather fuzzy, and I have no bloody idea why, but I do know that it was partly my fault. I'm really sorry and I know you are probably in some abandoned classroom reading this, but I hope this doesn't put even more of a rift between the two of us. _

_Please __**please PLEASE **__accept my apology, _

_Even though it was the best moment of my life_

_James_

I squint at the second-last line. Does that say what I think it does? OH. MY. DEAR. MERLIN. James Potter thinks that kissing me was the best moment of his life?! HOLY HELL!

So, He really IS that obsessed over me? And I though Hestia and the others were JOKING!

How am I supposed to spend half the day in the same room as that boy?! Huh? You tell me?

I bang my forehead against my desk and groan. I don't even know how to explain how I feel right now. I just want to give up, I don't want to go through the drama. Maybe I could use a memory spell on James?

I continue to bang my forehead against the desk, when the owl James sent lightly taps my hand. I look up and sigh.

_Please just leave me alone _

I hope he understands. Oh Merlin, like he's ever going to understand. I roll up the parchment and give it to the owl with a grim feeling, and look.

It quickly flies off and I check my watch, nearly time for class. I get up slowly, dreading seeing any of my 'friends', or the Marauders.

I make my way down to the Transfiguration classroom and sit at the front. If I'm lucky the others will come at the time they normally would, and will have to sit further back than I will be sitting.

A Ravenclaw girl, I think her name is Emily, sits next to me and I sigh with relief.

"You're not normally this early, are you?" She asks, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"No, my friends and the Marauders are being awful to me currently" I say, sighing as I smile at her slowly.

"Ah," she nods at me "I know what you mean," She glances over at the Marauders "I'm Emily Pearsans" she says politely, sticking her hand out. I shake it.

"Lily Evans" I nod at her. She continues to grin at me.

"So, are you any good at Transfiguration?" She asks, still grinning.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay, I've never gotten anything over than an O" I say, grinning back at her now. I think I like this girl, she seems very positive.

"Same here, I just love learning, it really intrigues me, what about you?"

"Yeah, same here, though at times I just need a break"

"Yeah, I hear you"

She's **still** grinning.

We continue our polite chatter until McGonagall walks in. I notice that the Marauders and my friends are sitting at the back of the room, all of them staring at me.

I roll my eyes and Emily looks over at me.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at the Ravenclaw table today? We wouldn't really mind and I can tell that you would rather not sit alone" She offers kindly.

I thank her profusely and then after Transfiguration we make our way, together, down to History of Magic.

We chatter quietly to each other for the duration of History of Magic, us both being ahead of the class. After class we both head down to the great hall, and as I move over to the Ravenclaw table with Emily I see my 'friends' and the Marauders sitting **together** and glaring at me. Okay, they must have talked because they would NEVER sit together unless if they had a bloody good reason, which is probable me. If I wasn't so pissed at them all I would be a little bit proud that it's because of me, unless if the girls are trying to get under their skin so we can prank them better….

Oh Merlin, who am I kidding, they're sitting together because of me.

I ignore them for the rest of lunch and chat with Emily and her friends. They are all a great bunch of people. There are a few boys in their group, but they are all still great. After an enjoyable lunch I head off to Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. I'm not too worried about avoiding my friends in this particular class, Amelia makes sure of that.

Amelia is another friend of mine. She is a Hufflepuff that I met in our first Herbology class when we were paired together, and we have been Herbology buddies ever since. We are both pretty amazing at Herbology and our teacher absolutely loves us.

We both are ahead in the class by a mile and spend the class chatting away, every time. We both have heaps in common but we only see each other in Herbology because we both have such full schedules and like to hang out in different places.

"Hey 'melia" I say, grinning, as I walk over to her.

"Hey Lils" She says, grinning back. We both love to call each other by nicknames

"How's life?"

"Very well thanks, what about you?" she asks. I roll my eyes and sigh dramatically.

"Amelia, are you really that oblivious to the dramatics of the third-year Gryffindors?" I ask sarcastically.

"Umm… what did I miss?"

"My so called friends and the Marauder idiots are all ganging up against me because of a… slight incident last night"

She laughs at me and pats me on the shoulder.

"Lils, are you sure this isn't just you being overly-dramatic?" She asks, giggling now.

"No!" I say, outraged "Of course not!"

"Sure," she says, choking on her laughter "Whatever you say"

I roll my eyes at her as the Professor walks in. We are soon 'learning' about how to tell the difference between a man-eating plant and one that will provide a cure to most minor sicknesses.

Amelia annoys me about it for the rest of the lesson, but eventually gives up on her aggravating tendencies.

You know what; maybe I could just make new friends, and keep the good ones too.

Emily and her group of Ravenclaw's friends are awfully nice, and Amelia has always been there for me. I can do fine with different friends... The other girls may not have been my good friends for long, but they sure knew me well.

I would miss them, but I could live without them. The sorting hat said himself that the only house I wouldn't fit in would be Slytherin, for obvious reasons, so it's not like I would have a hard time with friends from another house, just not Slytherin's.

After Divination, I'm top of THAT class too, I made my way up to my dorm before my ex-friends and quickly put away everything I wouldn't be needing that evening and made my way down to dinner with Emily and her Ravenclaw friends again.

After dinner I take my books and myself upstairs to the room of requirement. I practically sprint down the hallway three times and open the door to a large library-like room with a warm fire and large couches scattered throughout the room. The main color theme, much like the Gryffindor common room, is red and gold with a touch of orange.

I walk over to a shelf that I know has some muggle books that I enjoy and then curl up in a couch near the fire for half an hour of muggle reading.

I read Peter Pan, the book has always fascinated me, and after a while I move on-to studying and other things. I have recently been working with my Patronus. I mastered it last year but I am working on other things with it.

A while ago I found out that you can send messages with your Patronus, so I have been working on doing that and creating a Patronus more quickly.

I think of my afternoon with Amelia and hanging out with Emily and her friends, the first time I fully transformed with my Animagus, the time I went to the movies with my mum only, getting my Hogwarts letter…

My Patronus leaps around the room; it is a small, silver doe. I grin as it runs around and then I guide it over to me.

"Can you tell me the location of James Potter?" I ask curiously. Apparently Patronuses can tell you the location of people you have met when you have your wand in your hand.

"He is in the 7th floor corridor closest to this very room" It says in a bell-like voice.

I stare at it with wide eyes. I swear those boy's didn't put this room on that map of theirs… but then if they couldn't find anyone this WOULD be the first place they would look….

Crap. He's found me.

* * *

**James**

I stare at the map in confusion. Where on earth IS she? I scan the map again. Maybe she went to Hogsmead? No, she wouldn't break that rule, if she got caught she could be suspended.

After another check of her usual hide-outs I realize that I already know where she probably is. I get up off of my bed and make my way down to the common room, out into the hallway and down a few corridors before I pace in front of the place where the room of requirement normally is.

* * *

**Lily**

My Patronus vanishes as I sit on the floor. Don't let anybody else into the room. Don't let anybody else into the room. I chant this in my head for a minute or two and then wait, staring at the entrance to the large room.

* * *

**James**

I pace in front of the spot three times and then look up to see the door hasn't appeared yet. I run past the location of the door this time, but it still doesn't appear.

Oh Shit.

This is the Room of **Requirement**. If she doesn't want me in there, I can't get in. I rest my forehead against the spot where the door should be, and sigh.

I won't be getting into that room anytime soon, so I guess I'll just have to wait for her to come out.

I sit down with my back against the cold, stone wall. I hope she doesn't realize I'm waiting for her, or she'll stay there for the night if she wants to.

* * *

**Lily**

My Patronus disappears again. He's waiting outside the door for me… **Merlin.**

Well, if he's going to wait for me, he'll be waiting until Monday morning.

The room soon has a small picnic table located in the center which is covered in food, a bed just like mine located in the far corner, a small corner that has all of my favorite books and any books I will be needing this evening, a few large couches scattered around the room, and a small training area for me to practice a few new spells I want to try out this evening. I was planning on going back to my room, but with James waiting outside the door I was going to have to camp in here for a while.

I sigh as I grab the thick 7th-year charms textbook. At least I had some quality entertainment for the evening, as this is going to be a long one.. or maybe a long few days.

* * *

**Okay, really sorry, I have had writers block for a few days and I really needed a break from all the writing anyway so yeah, I'm on holidays fyi so yeah, just letting you know. **

**I hope you like this chapter (once I've finished editing) and let me know what you want in this story! I have gotten a few reviews (thank you!) but I also need a day to plan the storyline and let me know what you want! **

**Okay, Thank you for reading the rant :P**

**3 DaftDruid **


	9. Chapter 9: Huh?

**James**

I woke up to much prodding and shoving.

"Nooooo" I moaned as I tried to shove away whatever, or whoever, it was trying to wake me.

"James, get up!" I heard someone whisper furiously. They grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned as I just made out who it was, Sirius.

"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"About three in the morning" he grinned at me. I look for my glasses and he hands them to me.

As I put them on the image instantly clears.

"What am I doing here?!" I say furiously. I'm sitting against the wall of the corridor that the door to the Room of Requirement is….. oh, right, now I remember, Lily is in there.

"That's what I was going to ask you mate" Sirius grins at me.

"Oh God, just leave me be" I moan, shutting my eyes.

Sirius pulls me up and I stumble along as he drags me down the hallway.

"Giant Squid" he says, grinning at the fat lady.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing out here this late!" She exclaims as the door opens.

"Oh, don't worry my dear," Sirius says "there is no need to fret" He pulls me through the door and up the stairs. I collapse onto my bed and Sirius pats me on the back.

"I'm sleeping" I moan into my pillow.

"Whatever, lover-boy" he says, walking over to his bed as I fall into a restful slumber.

* * *

**Lily**

After two weeks I'm sick of avoiding everyone.

"Okay, guys I'm over this" I say, slamming my books down on the table. The three girls look up with wide eyes.

"What are you **doing** here?" Alice asks, looking rather frightened.

"I'm here to receive an apology" I snap back.

"Look," Hestia starts "I was way out of line, and I'm really sorry, but I had my reasons" she sighs, looking over at me.

I glare back but nod, indicating that she can continue.

"Alice, Marlene and I all agree though, you two are totally meant for each-other!" she proclaims, eyeing the other two girls.

"What do you mean!" I hiss. How could they think that? I **HATE** James Potter, he is a complete and utter git who has no idea how to be nice to others. He may be a good kisser, but that doesn't mean anything if he is rude and mean to me, or any of my friends, whether they aren't my friends anymore or not.

"Lily, just don't worry okay, but really, I am so sorry, I went way over the line and I was so wrong, I should never have done it" she says, staring me in the eye.

"You know what, I'm sick of avoiding you guys, I will get my revenge, but I forgive you to a certain extent" I say, offering my hand to her.

We shake and I grin at her. She jumps forward and attacks me with a lung-crushing hug which is soon joined by Marlene and Alice. We fall to the floor, laughing, and the rest of the common room stares at us with raised eye-brows and confused looks.

I grin at my friends, finally we are over this crazy drama! Thank Merlin!

If this had gone on any longer I don't think I would have been able to deal with it…

The rest of the term flies by and I am soon back home, with Petunia, the whale, stupid Severus and my beautiful owl, Nina.

Nina, as you know, was my main inspiration for my Animagus form. She is slightly more brown than I am but other than the eyes and a reddish tinge to the feathers, we are nearly the exact same.

After a train ride full of reading, I had disguised my 7th year charms textbook as a 3rd year one, and promises to write letters, I arrived home after a rocky ride on the knight bus from the station.

"Lily!" My dad said, grinning at me as I lugged in my massive trunk and the owl cage.

"Hi dad, reckon you could give me a hand?" I say, eyeing my trunk. He chuckles as he walks over and grabs my suitcase.

We carry them up the stairs and after dad places my trunk on my bed, he traps me in a hug.

"How are you, my beautiful flower" he asks, standing back to have a look at me.

Red hair, green eyes, black lipstick, mascara, a wide grin, black finger-less gloves, tights, combat boots and a black shirt with a vampire gag on it. I must look terribly gothic.

"I'm all right, what about you?" I ask, looking at him.

"I'm quite well if you must know," he grins back at me "and looking forward to a bloody good Christmas present"

I roll my eyes and we head downstairs for some catch-up time.

The short week we have off for Christmas flies by, and I head back to Hogwarts with a slightly heavier trunk.

I quickly walk towards the wall and find myself of Platform 9 ¾ where I immediately spot Alice.

We spent the holiday sending letter back and forth about how she went to see the latest singing sensation 'The Wicked Witches' and how she bought their latest album 'Super Serial' with their hit song 'I knife in my heart' and how she wants me to come to their next concert, which doesn't sound **too** bad, because it has songs about knives and stuff.

As she runs over to me and gushes over my new combat boots, I see James staring at me. He was walking in my general direction, by the looks, but is now standing in place with a funny look, staring at me. I ignore him and listen to whatever Alice is saying.

After we meet up with Hestia and Marlene we make our way into a carriage in the middle of the area where most Gryffindors sit. As I move to enter, after the other three, I spot James again. As I look at him his eyes widen and he quickly ducks into a carriage. I glare at wherever he disappeared too and go into my own carriage.

I start reading a book I bought a Diagon alley, I had convinced my dad I needed to buy a few 'school supplies' when I was really going to buy books for my extra-curricular reading, about defensive charms and after a while realized we weren't moving. Alice looked up at me from their game of exploding snap and her eyes widened as she glanced at the window.

"What is going on?" she said, giving me a scared look.

"I'm going to go see what on earth is going on" I say, snapping my book shut and ducking into the corridor.

As I look up and down I see that at least one person from every carriage is looking to see what's happened.

I soon spot the head boy, Dolton Higgs, who is quickly making his way towards the Gryffindor section.

"Everybody go back into your compartments immediately" he bellows, storming past us and up to the front of the train.

As I glance back at the other compartments, I see that nearly everyone has followed his orders, except for a sixth year and James, Potter.

I scowl at him.

"Evans!" he shouts, before I have time to duck into my compartment.

I huff and turn, walking back into my compartment without even glancing at him. I don't see the look he wears on his face.

After the delay on the train, which only lasted a few minutes in total, the rest of the ride isn't very interesting. I work out a way to non-verbally do a new barrier charm, and cast it in the corridor much to the despair of a 2nd year, but other than that nothing interesting occurs for the duration of the trip.

The beginning of term feast is spectacular, as per usual, and afterwards I make my way up to my dorm.

I dodge James in the common-room and shut the curtains on my bed. I read until the other girls go to bed and then put my book down and head back down to the common room.

It's a full moon tonight.

* * *

**Remus**

Since the others had finished their Animagus forms they had been coming with me almost every full moon. James had gone to a detention on one of them, and Peter and Sirius on another, but other than that they had been there every time.

Peter darts over to the Womping Willow and taps the know on the tree trunk.

We quickly make our way down the passage and I am soon lying on the floor of the upstairs room in the Shrieking Shack.

The name had been dubbed to the now shabby building after the third full moon in my first year. I looked around the room that had once been bright and well-furnished, but now sported many scratches and a seemingly gray hue to everything.

As the moon rises into the sky I immediately feel the transformation begin.

It always starts with the fingers and toes, a slight tingle, and then a burst of pain. As soon as the pain starts with them it starts everywhere else. I feel as my body grows taller and cry out in pain. I cower on the floor, moaning. I feel in intense burning pain in my head, and then I am no longer in control….

_Hunt_

**_Strike_**

**_KILL_**

* * *

**Lily**

I stand there, in the common room, for a second and cast a complex disillusionment and silence charm before sprinting down a few corridors and flinging open a window before leaping out.

I transform after a second of free fall, with no flashes of light now, and immediately soar down past the still-immobile Womping Willow and to the end of the slightly-smaller-than-usual passage. I quickly go back into human form before opening up the trapdoor, shutting it as quickly and quietly as possible and transforming back.

The disillusionment charm has worn off now, and I am completely visible, but still silent as I make my way up the staircase and into the room where I can hear the other three boys trying to control Remus.

I sit on the couch and focus on the scene before me.

_Remus_

I say in my head, aiming my thoughts towards his form. The other three boys stop for a second and stare at me before turning back towards the werewolf that is now looking around, completely bewildered.

_Remus, I know you're in there, can you hear me?_

The four of them are now staring at me. Remus' eyes flash their usual blue for a second before morphing back into a yellow colour.

_Lily?_

I hear a soft whisper in my head.

_Remus, it's Lily, I recently discovered that Animagus' have strange telepathic-like powers, that anyone can reply too, you other three should try it too._

I say in reply, looking all four of them in the eyes.

After a second of what looks like inner struggle for Remus, his eyes turn back to their normal blue, and stay that way.

_How did you… _

James starts, staring at me with wide eyes, and then looking at Remus.

I grin owlishly, if that's even possible, and fly out of the room. My work here is done.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'M SO SORRY! I just went back to school (as you should know if you actually read this) and I have had mountain loads of homework (which I should be doing) and I also wrote part of this in class. **

**I know it's really short, but I couldn't continue. I like the idea for this fanfic, but I'm not very happy with it currently. After this year I might skip to 7****th**** year and do some dramatic stuff, so this fic isn't going to be very long, my apologies. I have a few really good ideas for some new fics, including a very dramatic one about Fred, but yeah, just made it to two thousand so it isn't REALLY that short if you actually read this…. **

**A quick test to see if you actually do, if you read this type a review as: Moony Loony is a crazy Hoony **

**I dunno, I just don't think anybody would type that except here….**

**Anyway, I will check out your stories if you do and give you a virtual hug! YAY! VIRTUAL HUGS! Okay, I'm sorry, my insanity is slowly overtaking, just like in Remus' transformations, but just over a longer period of time.**

**Hope you guys are well and not dying from the school work (I hate homework!)**

**3 DaftDruid**

**P.S: THANKYOU FOR MY AMAZING REVIEWS! I love you all!**

**Reviews are better than Chocolate! Just so you know! (even if it's like one word!) **

**One final thing, I DID NOT READ THIS OVER AS I DID NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME! Please let me know if there is some HORRID mistake that I need to fix up, love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rebels

**THIS IS ULTRA-MEGA-SUPER-LATE-OH-MATE-I'M-SO-OH-SORRY! **

**I'm really sorry about its lateness, but I did a rhyming thing just for you guys!**

**(Well, both of the latest chapters are)**

**Lily**

I sneak into the infirmary, having cast a disillusionment charm, and look at Remus.

He has miniscule cuts and bruises these days, and I am thankful that the other Marauders are there to help him on those nights of the full moon.

He is lying in bed, his hair a blonde, right mess, with a small smile on his face. I beam down at him, glad that he isn't being injured so much these days.

I had hidden from the other three Marauders for the past day whilst Remus recovered. Madam Pomfrey had been shocked Remus had next-to-no damage, but just said that he must be gaining more control and that she was proud of him.

I heard her say it, she looked to be on the verge of tears.

I sat on the chair, spotting Pomfrey in the back corner with a boy whose skin seems to be made of bark… Hm, I should find out what spell that is, maybe I can use it on James the next time he asks me out, and cast a hiding charm so he doesn't notice.

I grin to myself for a few minutes, imagining all the embarrassing ways I could prank James and Sirius, when Remus shifts in his bed and his eyes flicker slightly. Pomfrey is busy with the other boy and doesn't notice, so I stand up and peer at him.

His eyes snap open and I notice with a shock that they have a yellow tinge to them, more of a green than the normal blue of his eyes.

He sits up and stretches, freezes half-way and inspects himself with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell," I hear him whisper as he sees he only has a few scratches "How did she do it?" He says, shaking his head as he grins to himself.

I grin at him and he looks in my general direction, I hold my breath but realize he's looking straight through me and over at Madam Pomfrey.

I nearly sigh out-loud, but catch myself before the damage is done, thankfully.

"Madam Po-" he starts but Pomfrey looks up and races over before he finishes. I jump out of the way and she looks around warily before attending to Remus.

"I'll just shut the curtains so you can get dressed" she says, doing just that. I walk over to the window and look out as Remus gets changed behind me.

When the fabric-against-skin-sound stops I hear him walk up behind me and I go rigid.

"Whose there, is that you, James?" Holy Harpies! Please, no no no no no no, he CAN'T have seen me!

I turn around slowly and see that he actually isn't looking at me, he is standing next to the bed-side table, looking over at the other corner of the small curtained area.

I hear a scuffle of shoes-on-stone and then James appears from under the invisibility cloak, I don't think he's told the other two, yet.

"Hey mate" James says quietly, grinning at Remus.

"I really hope you weren't looking while I got-"

"Remus, where are not perverts, no matter how much you may think otherwise" James interrupts.

Remus grins at him and then there is another pair of footsteps, Madam Pomfrey, and the James disappears back under the cloak.

"You ready to leave dear?" Pomfrey asks, poking her head through the curtains.

Remus nods and reaches over to the bed-side table to grab his wand, when he brushes my hand. I jump back and he stares at me with wide eyes, this time he's actually found me, Oh God.

I step away from him and he looks around, hearing my footsteps, but doesn't seem to be able to locate me.

As soon as I slip out of the infirmary I sprint down to the main entrance, jump in a broom cupboard, and cast the visibility charm.

I walk out quickly, shut the door behind me, and sprint into the Great Hall.

"Hey Lil's" Marlene says, grinning at me as I sit down next to her.

"Where've you been?" Hestia asks over a mouthful of mashed-potatoes.

"Library" I quickly say

Hestia and Marlene give me funny looks, but Alice walks up to us and interrupts whatever they were planning on accusing me of.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea for our next prank in the prank-war" she says, grinning mischeviously.

"Well, I can tell you right now, I do too" I say, giving her a similar grin in return.

She sits down and we instantly go into a conversation of any new hexes, charms and other spells we have found that would be good for a prank and have soon come up with one.

"Wait, maybe we should have a name, not like the Marauders, but just something to go by" Marlene suggests as we make to leave the Great Hall.

"You know what, that is actually a bloody brilliant idea, we could sign it on the pranks we do, have like, a symbol or code for it" I say, grinning at her brightly.

"What are we going to call ourselves though?" Alice asks quietly

"I have an idea," Hestia says, also grinning "The Rebels, simple, effective and totally wicked" she says, now grinning like a maniac.

"It's perfect" Alice grins.

"Awesome!" Marlene exclaims.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" I say, nodding approvingly.

* * *

"Okay," Alice says, smiling proudly "I'm done"

She shows us a slip of paper with our new group symbol on it.

It says 'The Rebels' In Black cursive. On the 'T' and 'R' they are doing these awesome swirling patterns. It is designed in a rectangle, and in each corner of the rectangle is something that represents each of us.

In the top left is black lips, for me, in the top right there is a dark purple flower, for Alice, who is a complete Herbology whiz, in the bottom right is a dark and misty cloud for Marlene, who is pretty great at defense and divination, and in the bottom left is a love heart for Marlene who is a TOTAL boyfriend-stealer and has dated numerous people, though she tries to say otherwise.

We all tell Alice how amazing it is and then she proceeds to show us another slip of paper with our four symbols.

"I thought we could use the symbols generally, but when we want to tell them our group name, we can use this one" she says, pointing to the slips of paper.

We all nod and then she proceeds to wave her wand and the symbols appear in the air.

"Okay, the incantations is 'Rebelles' and you only need to point your wand at where you want it to appear" she says, grinning at us.

"This is amazing!" Hestia exclaims "How you managed to do all of this in barely a day I have no idea!"

Alice blushes, the girl is WAY too modest.

We discuss the prank for the rest of the evening, and then after dinner we go to work.

* * *

**Scene View**

"Hey James!" Alice says, walking up to him and the rest of the Marauders.

"Uh...Hi...Alice" he says, confused as to why she is walking over to him.

"Hi boys," she says, winking at the other three Marauders. Peter goes red, Remus continues studying after glancing up at her and Sirius just smirks.

"I was wondering if I could steal James for a minute, I don't think he will mind, will you?" She asks James.

"Um, sure?" he says, still confused.

She grabs his hand and drags him outside the common room.

"Hey, James?" she asks, looking up into his eyes.

He looks away and rubs at the back of his hair.

"Patrificus Totalus!" She says pointing her wand at him.

James immediately falls flat on his face, his eyes wide with fear.

Alice turns him over and grins at him evilly before she whispers something under her breath and he falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Lily**

"Did you get him?" I hiss from under James' invisibility cloak, which I stole from the boy's dormitory while Hestia distracted the Marauders.

"Yeah, he's in the secret passage behind the tapestry that looks like the wall" Alice replies, not knowing where I'm actually standing.

I nod at her from under the cloak and then realize she can't see me before pulling it over her and grinning.

"So, what was it like, kidnapping James Potter?" I say, she grins back at me.

"It was completely brilliant, the look on his face was priceless, I wish I had a camera"

"Wow, sounds like you had a fun-filled afternoon" I elbow her in the ribs and she rolls her eyes at me and we continue on in silence.

The other Marauders have been told by Hestia that James is currently being convinced by Alice that I don't like purple flowers, but that I like pink, or some other completely crazy thing that has to do with me.

We make our way to where James is hidden in a secret passage and when we find him we put the cloak over him and then levitate him down the passage.

We come out near the entrance to the Ravenclaw common-room and I wave at Emily who grins at me.

"I've told the rest of the Ravenclaw house about it, so they know what is happening, One of the seventh years volunteered to do it, so that's all good and she said that if it's alright with you she'll put on a bit of an act if you know what I mean" She says, ticking the things off on her fingers.

"Emily," I say, shaking my head but grinning at her "I owe you one, big time"

"Nothing I can't do to help someone who deserves a taste of his own medicine" She looks over to where she knows I'm levitating James and then looks like she's about to say something, but I pull off the invisibility cloak.

"I was about to say you should do that"

Emily walks over to the door that leads to the common room.

"Which comes first, the Phoenix or the Flame?" A female voice asks from out of nowhere.

"A circle has no beginning" Emily states. The door opens and Alice stares open-mouthed at Emily who grins back at her.

"Now I know why I'm not in Ravenclaw" Alice states before walking after Emily and me following, with James floating along behind.

Everyone looks up as I walk in and I notice that there seems to be a lot more studying happening in this common room, but not at this second.

Somebody starts clapping and soon the whole common room is grinning at me and Alice, and laughing at James.

A tall, dark-haired girl gets up from a couch next to the fire and walks over.

"Hi," she says, grinning and offering her hand to me "I'm Sarah Hicks, lovely work you do" I grin back at her and she steps back to let me levitate James up the girls staircase.

As James isn't actually touching the staircase we can walk up the stairs and after we get to the top floor, we walk into the 7th year girls' dormitory.

The room has blue hangings, unlike in the Gryffindor rooms which have dark-red hangings, and a slightly different set out.

Sarah walks us over to a neatly-made bed and grins at me.

"I'm really sorry if he smells too bad, but it will be worth it when he wakes up"

I pull back the sheets and blankets, tuck James underneath, and cast another sleeping spell.

"Okay, just make sure you cast one after dinner and halfway through the night. We'll come back after dinner and cast the timing charm so that he starts to wake up around 7:30 tomorrow. We'll be back around then, but don't worry about us getting in and hiding, he won't see us, but we'll see him"

"Oh, cool, so I'll see you after dinner?"

"Yeah, just give me some time, because I have to convince his friends that he isn't dead or something" She grins at me and then waves as we walk downstairs.

I grin to Alice as we walk back to our common room.

"This is going to be the best prank ever" I say, as we walk into the common room.

"No kidding" she chuckles.

* * *

**I'M SORRY!** ** This is a TERRIBLE ending but I can't think of another way to end this! **

**So, can you work out what the hell Lily and the Rebels are going to do to James? *EVIL LAUGH* **

**If you can before I post the next chapter then I will give you virtual prizes! WOOOT! I will also give you a spoiler :D **

**Please Review and check out my other stories! **

**3 DaftDruid**

**P.S. This has only been semi-edited, just let me know if you spot anything that siriusly needs to be fixed otherwise I will look riddikilus! **


	11. Chapter 11: Seriously, I have NO idea

We get up at 6am the next morning so that we make sure we don't miss it. Depending on how tired James was when Alice put him to sleep, he could wake up at any time between 6am and 7am. We bring along some cauldron cakes and more, and the invisibility cloak. None of the Ravenclaw's know we'll be there, but one of the particularly bright ones organized to record it for us.

After a few minutes of deliberation, we finally work out the password (Dragon Saliva) and quickly put on the cloak before making our way into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

We quickly make our way up the staircase and into the seventh-year bedroom and I transfigure a watch and a bracelet into two chairs where we sit. After covering the chairs properly so we don't give someone a heart attack.

We sat, slowly eating out way through the stash of cauldron cakes before Alice frantically tapped me on the shoulder and pointed over to where James and Sarah are sleeping. Sarah seems to be perfectly fine with sleeping next to him, but we notice that they threw some… items of his clothing throughout the room… it gives off a certain effect, as if he was in a rush to get his clothes off… it is rather displeasing to look at.

James moves slowly. At first he just turns over, facing away from Sarah and then he looks like he's blinking. We look over as one of the other girls get up. They look over at James and then rush over to the window next to Sarah's bed. We then notice a well-placed magical camera. The girl quickly pushes one or two buttons on it, and then a little red light turns on. The girl quickly grabs her clothes and then rushes into the bathroom. We hear her cast a silencing charm and then we look back over a James who seems to be waking up now. He stretches out a little and then sits up, looking quite the bleary-eyed image. He blinks slowly, rubs his eyes and ruffles his hair before reaching over to the bed-side table and grabbing his glasses.

He blinks slowly, and then realizes that there is someone in the bed, next to him. He stares with wide eyes at Sarah, and then shuffles away, falls out of the bed, and yells out. Everyone else in the room wakes up immediately. One girl screams, another falls out of HER bed and Sarah just sits up, and smiles at James.

"Good morning sunshine" she says casually. James goes beet-root red and then realizes that he's only wearing his boxers. He grabs his pants and hastily puts them on before shoving on his t-shirt and running over to the door.

"Hey, James, why are you leaving? Don't I get a kiss?" Sarah asks him, waggling her eyebrows. I nearly laugh out loud, but Alice, bless her, puts her hand over my mouth before I have the chance.

"Uh-what-what am I doing here?!" he frantically exclaims.

Sarah smiles at him.

"Why, you stayed the night of course, what do you THINK we were doing?" I have to give that girl some credit, she is an amazing actor.

James makes a noise and a look of utter horror comes upon his face, before opening the door, and stepping onto the landing. He runs over to the staircase, which lets out an ear-piercing shriek and turns into a slide. He yells out and then slides down. A girl's scream rings out, and I hear a thud. I glance at Alice, who has a look of concern etched across her face. Sarah gets up out of bed and hi-fives her friends before walking over to the camera and stopping the recording.

Alice and I quickly un-transfigure our chairs, kick them casually out from underneath the cloak, and then walk over to the staircase. We walk through the common room, which has a few early-risers in it and a few people who heard the alarm and came down to checked what was going on. We wait until a third-year boy walks out and quickly slip out after him.

After about 50 steps we quickly open a hidden cupboard in the wall, get out two broom-sticks and then fly out the window, and back to our dorm.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys know where James is?" Sirius asks, back in the boys dorm.

"No, he didn't come back in last night, I was up reading late" Remus says. Sirius rolls his eyes at him and then walks over to the wardrobe.

"He probably fell asleep in one of the hallways again, I'll go look for him" Sirius says, quickly getting dressed. He walks over to the door, but as he reaches for the handle it is flung open by a bewildered-looking James.

"Oh, James I was just going out to look for you, where have you BEEN all night?" Sirius asks.

James looks at him with wide eyes.

"I just woke up in the 7th-year girls dorm… in RAVENCLAW tower" Sirius chokes on what he was about to say.

"**WHAT?!**" Remus shouts, looking over at James with wide eyes

"How did you manage to do that?" Sirius exclaims.

"that's the thing," James says slowly "the last thing I remember from yesterday is walking outside to talk with Hestia, that's it"

"What in the name are you on about? How could you not remember getting into the girls dormitory for a start, let alone the bed of a 7th year Ravenclaw?"

"I'm not kidding, I seriously have no idea" James emphasizes.

"Haha, very funny with the puns, so, spill the beans, I'm personally over the forgetting act" Sirius states and walks back over to his bed.

"I don't think he's lying" Remus says to Sirius.

"Whatever, he's still telling us what the hell happened when he woke up"

"Agreed" Remus says, grinning at James.

"Well…" James starts, and goes into a detailed explanation of his terribly horrible but somehow hilarious morning.

* * *

**Hi… I'M SORRY! It isn't even that long… anyway, I was sorta over the 3,000 word chapters, it was just really annoying to write. **

**Please R&R for me!**

**Also, I can now officially say that I have done the 40 Hour Famine! WOOT WOOT!**

**Anyway, **

**See y'all next week… hopefully **

**DaftDruid/Arabellay**


	12. Chapter 12: Off with the Nargles

_'…Imagine there is a physical barrier, rock, stone, marble, whatever you wish, as long as the 'object' the barrier is made of is not highly breakable. After some time, this physical barrier will not be needed to block Legilimency. These are the absolute basics of Occlumency… You must stare the person directly in the eyes, look through the eyes, and see everything else. Picture this as looking into an open book, the index perhaps. You can see everything in this book; it's just a matter of turning to the right page. These are the basics of Legilimency…' Occlumency and Legilimency for Beginners – page 13 and 27. _

I normally pay rapt attention in every class, but this morning I'm rather distracted. I scratch my initials into the desk as I stare off into space. I feel a tap on my should, Alice. She gives me a look like 'what in Merlin's name are you doing?!' and then gestures over to where I was staring… which happened to be in the direction of James Potter. As I look over at him he quickly glances away, but I can tell he knows I was looking at him, probably for the past twenty minutes. God, he isn't going to forget this, ever.

After our professor finishes lecturing us on the topic of why Dementor's 'get to us' I quickly pack up my things and make my way back up to Gryffindor tower, still in a bit of a daze.

The prank with James had gone completely according to plan… almost. We had spied on him as he explained what happened to him, and then he realized that the cloak was gone… which me and Alice just so happened to be using, in that very room.

Alice had nearly choked on her silent laughter, which I had to admit was hilarious. Later that day, I had prefect duty with Remus. He knew it was us, I don't know how, but he just knew. I admitted it to him, and explained and he just couldn't stop laughing. We ended up sitting on the floor, telling stories and jokes for an hour or two, before we headed back. We found two fifth-years in a broom closet, and a first year stuck in a trick staircase. As we made our way back to Gryffindor tower, Remus did something completely un-expected, he asked me out.

I took it calmly, on the outside. I couldn't believe he had asked **me**. I never even considered it. James was one of his best friends, and he obviously had a crush on me since the day he met me. I said yes, not really knowing what-else to say. Remus smiled at me kindly, and I immediately knew it was the right thing to do.

I quickly dump my bags in my room, and head down to lunch. Afterwards, I see him in the common room and I wave to him. He is studying with Peter, probably helping him study. I spot James, sitting away from him, I've probably put a bit of a rift between the two. After a moment, I make a decision that could either make or break the whole prank.

"Hey James" I say, walking up to him with a confident smile plastered across my face.

He looks up at me with a strange look on his face. He glances over at Remus and I realize, with not much shock at all, that he is completely and utterly jealous of Remus.

"I was just wondering if the rumors are true" I say slyly.

"Which rumors?" He says, biting his lip, his brown eyes wide.

"The ones about you and that seventh-year Ravenclaw… Sarah?" I ask, faking a curious look.

"Umm" He says, I look of pure fear across his face "Maybe?"

"How on earth did you get in the dormitory?"

"I…I have no idea" He says, hanging his head.

"Well, anyway, I was just wondering, **everyone** has been talking about it" and with that, I flaunt off, swishing my hair to give the desired effect. As soon as I get out of view up the staircase, I run up, grab the cloak and sneak back down.

"Even **she** knows? I bet you Minnie does too, I wouldn't be surprised at the rate the rumors have currently been spreading" James mopes. I grin to myself before going to leave.

"But, how did she know all those details? Everyone else who asked was just wondering if it was true you got into the common room, and they had no idea about Sarah" Sirius points out. I freeze in my tracks and turn on the spot, this is not good, not good at **all**.

"Wait, are you saying **she's** behind this? I doubt it. She may be a you-know-what but I don't think she's a prankster" James states. Sirius currently has a better idea of what I'm like than him currently, and I doubt that Sirius has ever really even slightly paid attention to me, except when he has reason too.

"Where is your cloak anyway? Did you find it? I really hope you didn't throw it somewhere and it fell so we can't see it anymore" Sirius scolds.

"I dunno, normally I find it really easily, it's like a sixth sense, but recently I haven't been able to find it. I've felt like it was close a few times, but never in the same place, except for upstairs. It's a shame I can't just Accio it over"

"Seriously though," He glares at James as he starts laughing "oh, shut up, it wasn't intended. But really, you need to find it. We can't let our reputation of not getting caught go to waste, and imagine what Minnie would do to us if she caught us, we'd probably be expelled"

"I swear, it feels like it's in the room right now…" James looks around. His eyes wander over to my location and I nearly break into a coughing-fit. His eyes wander back over to Sirius after a second.

"I'll ask Remus to ask her if you want, if she leaves a hint at all, he'll probably be the one to get it… if you know what I mean" Sirius looks over at Remus, who is furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment.

James glares in his direction before the two go back to whatever they were talking about before, and I drift back up to my dorm, back in my semi-haze.

* * *

**So…. Sorry? I don't think that really covers it but you never know! **

**Can anyone guess why Lily is in her 'semi-haze'? What could it be? *EVIL GRIN/CACKLE* **

**Also, what do you guys propose? I need some more story ideas. I want to finish up soon, but I don't know how. I think I'll finish third-year soon, and skip fourth and fifth. I'll do the end of sixth and then some of 7****th****, but it won't be for too much longer….**

**ANYWAY,**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**DaftDruid/Arabellay**


	13. Chapter 13: I HATE BEING SICK

I'm currently stuck in the infirmary. After the third time, Madam Pomfrey decided that there was something seriously wrong with me, which I wouldn't really argue. I had been feeling horrible for the past two days, and it sucked. After walking into a wall, I came to the infirmary with a massive bump on my forehead, and then I fell down the stairs, and Alice had to levitate me all the way to the infirmary from the dungeons.

I was currently being tested for ever hex, curse and potion there was, that didn't have a positive effect.

After half an hour of lying in bed, I fall asleep. I wake up to a concerned looking Madam Pomfrey.

After a small glass of pepper-up potion, she walks over to me with a clip-board.

"Miss Evans, do you have any allergies that you know of?"

"No, but I do feel sick if I eat Capsicum, though I'm not allergic" She nods, scribbling something down on her clip-board.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it appears you have been consuming **something** which you have some form of intolerance or allergy too, and it really isn't doing you any favors. Who have you been sitting with or near at your meals the past few days?"

"My usual friends… I don't think they would do it, but the other day I ran into Sirius Black, and I dropped my water bottle, do you think he would do it?"

"Well," she says, scribbling furiously now "I wouldn't be surprised if he had done something to your drink, Miss Evans, would there be any reason he would put something in it?"

"Umm... well, there is one reason…" Madam Pomfrey just nods, she doesn't even ask anything else of me.

"Well, Miss Evans, I would like you to go and fetch your things for next class, and bring me your water bottle on your way, I'll write you a note. Quickly now!" And with that, I am shoved out of the infirmary, and waved in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

After finally making my way up to my dorm, I grab my bottle, my books, and try and get back down to the infirmary without falling over my feet.

I wordlessly hand the bottle over to Madam Pomfrey. I stumble and feel a rush of dizziness come over me.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I say urgently, but she's too late, and I collapse to the ground in a heap of books, ink, and quills.


	14. Chapter 14: It was the water-bottle

It was the water bottle. Somebody spiked my water bottle.

There had been a thin coating of a potion that had been draining my energy, exhausting me. Madam Pomfrey said that it was unlike anything she had ever seen, each ingredient for the potion engineered so that it would affect me in a particular way, depending on how long I was taking it for.

I still felt like collapsing, but we had worked out the problem for now.

When I had gone back up to my room, I had quickly changed into my warm pajamas, and as I sat down on my bed to write a note for Alice, Hestia and Marlene, I heard a faint tapping on my window. I got up only because I knew if I didn't the tapping would continue, and I wouldn't be sleeping at all.

I found an owl that looked almost dark-blue, waiting outside the window. It waited for me to open the letter, before flying away as soon as I got a firm grip on the letter.

I stared warily at the rapidly-vanishing owl, almost considering going Animagus and flying after it, but I had a feeling that I might just drop out of the sky, out of pure exhaustion. I wordlessly collapsed onto my bed and finished the note, placing it randomly on my bed-side table and quickly scanning over the words of the suspicious note.

_Hope you enjoyed your week of rest and headaches,_

_Mudblood_

And so, the note was burned, and the information was buried in the back of my head, as, not for the first time that week, I collapsed.

* * *

**Well…. Getting interesting… chapters are also getting shorter, sorry about that. I feel like I should finish this story, and not delete it, for future reference of what I was once like as a writer. **

**A very kind person, pointed out that you don't have prefects until fourth year… yeah, I don't have the best eyesight, or memory for that matter, and I completely forgot, again, this is why I'm keeping the story, so that, in the last chapter I can say that, this is what I was like in 2013, and then show how much I've improved since then!**

**Anyway, I will be posting more often, but I'm going to wrap up this year pretty soon and skip ahead… a ****lot**** so yeah, I'll be posting a fair bit, but in the next few (short) chapters, I'll be finishing up this year, and then we'll start off at the beginning of 7****th**** with new stories, experiences, and lots and lots of fun!**

**DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)**

**DaftDruid ;) **


	15. Chapter 15: THAT KID'S A MUGGLEBORN!

**(AN: This first bit was NOT meant to rhyme, but it did anyway, and I actually kinda like it!)**

Pain, in my brain, it was like someone was wedging a knife into the back of my head, Migraine, the side effect of the withdrawal from the potion. It hurts like hell.

**(AN: Did you see that? Did you SEE those rhymes?)**

That's what I woke up too. I wasn't even bothered to go down to Madam Pomfrey, Hestia went down and got her, and she had to come up and visit me.

I am now lying in bed, and if I could go off to a hospital right now, I would, but I really couldn't be bothered to get up, it **hurts**.

I've just been sitting, thinking, the WHOLE morning, boring as hell. First, about the pain, then, about that strange, and highly offensive, letter that I received; Third, about that strange, new girl, who's moved here, as she is now officially the step-sibling of one of our students, and she's French… Fourth, about my friends, who are very nice, but just so happened to ditch me here, no comforting words, just a 'hope you get better' from Alice, and smiles from Hestia and Marlene. Out of the three, Alice is definitely reigning queen of 'nicest friend I've ever had'. Second-last, about how we should probably continue with our not-so-properly initiated war with the Marauders, who currently don't know what's going on, and are **still**, struggling to find out what's going on (really? They, besides Remus, just don't have brains)… And finally? James Potter… but not a **lot**… maybe? I dunno, but he's definitely there, somewhere major within the stream of my thoughts as I lie, no necessarily comfortably, in my bed… Merlin, what has happened to my life?

Another wave of pain crashed down on me, as I thought about what I'd been thinking about… which is another thing to add to the list; Number seven, thinking about thinking about what you've recently been thinking… which is a mouthful, if I might say so myself.

And then it was pain. Pain; More pain, painful pain, unbearable pain, literally biting into my pillow pain, on the verge of screaming my lungs out pain… and then the decrescendo, until it was just… a faint throbbing pain.

More thoughts of how much I hate the disrespectful and rude letter-writer, and then I hear the stampede of exhausted Gryffindors, which one comes to fear, especially when experiencing so much pain, as exhausted Gryffindors may be exhausted, but they don't really have a dial that turns their volume down, except for the gifted few, which, for the moment, just so happens to include myself.

"And then, she said, in English I mean, that she had no idea what she was talking about, you know, because the teachers couldn't read the results, and she's just playing dumb for all the guys, and the accent she used, just, ugh" Marlene says, slamming her books down onto her bed.

"Hi Lily" Alice says, proof of what a nice friend she is, though I give Marlene some slack, that new French girl can be **very** annoying.

"Hey" and here we have the runner up, Marlene.

"How are you, Lily?" Hestia says… who is now tied with Marlene.

"I'm sore, up here," I say, pointing to my head "and I'm also really hungry, but I didn't starve myself, I just feel really hungry" Hestia smiles kindly at me, and I decide that she is a definite second.

They decide that it would be nice of them too keep the noise down, and go and yell at the second-years below us when they started screaming, helping them out with a small spider issue in the process.

At dinner, I decide to brave the roar of the Great Hall, despite the fact I may collapse (again) from the pain, but the sacrifice is worth it, especially when you know for a fact your favorite house-elf is cooking delicious Gyoza (Japanese Dumplings) especially for you.

I load my plate up with the reasonably healthy goodies as we sit down, and decide to cast a muffling charm on myself, so that the roar isn't quite so painful.

When the dinner plates disappear, the charm wears off, and the first and most loudest thing I hear from that point onward, is the screams of nearly every girl in the school, as the ground shakes and the school is filled with a darkness unlike that of the bleakest night.

I hear teachers yelling for silence, and then realize two very important things at once. Dumbledore wasn't at the head table, and I hadn't seen him around the school at all in the past few days, and that a second-year boy who I knew reasonably well from tutoring, had disappeared, and then another third thing I quickly realized; he's a Muggleborn.

* * *

**WELL! I would like to thank my new (amazing) follower, Sakura Lisel, who's profile I checked out, and she has some awesome-looking crossovers! (THANKYOU FOR FOLLOWING ME!) I'm sorry, I'm just very special. **

**Anyway, the last adventure of the year is coming up, and then we learn of some serious history with our characters, as we jump forward to the 7****th**** year! **

**DFTBA,**

**DaftDruid ;) **


	16. Chapter 16: Stupid Slytherins

Luminescence!" I yell, and several balls of lightly fly from my wand and light up the room. My friends stare at me with wide eyes as I race out of the dining hall, quickly casting a silent 'Lumos' and jumping over people lying on the floor, not dead of course, just either fainted or pretending to be dead, either one.

As I run into the great hall, I hear a creaking sound and slowly turn to see the doors into the main courtyard close. I run over to the door and quickly haul open the massive thing.

I look around, and decide that this in definitely an emergency. With a small flash of light, I turn into my Animagus, and fly through the corridors, frantically scanning for the second-year.

After clearing half of the grounds, I spot something darting into the forbidden forest. I fly over quickly, and when I spot the figure approaching a clearing, I transform back and slowly follow whoever it is.

As I approach the clearing, I hear voices, and then a mad cackle.

Looking around the trunk of a large tree, I finally realize just who is in the clearing; Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black and the second year boy, Michael McHavins.

"Did you see the looks on their faces!" Bellatrix exclaims with another cackle, a clearly insane look on her face, filled with her form of 'delight'.

Lucius gives her a stern look before clearing his throat and looking down at Michael, with an aura about him that states that Lucius thinks he is the true superior.

"Well, McHavins, you're 'family' has been making a bit of a hassle for us, and well, let's put it this way, we don't appreciate filthy squibs trying to get to us" Lucius says with an evil smile.

I swallow and watch with horror as Lucius, ever-so-slowly, draws his wand.

"Patrificus Totalus!"

"Crucio!" And I freeze in place as Michaels' screams ring through the forest.

"Headmaster, Michael McHavins and Lily Evans are both missing" McGonagall states, trying to look like she isn't terrified for the two students, which she is.

"Thank you Minerva, I thought that it might have been more than trying to scare the school, I do believe it was a distraction"

"Regulus Black is also missing" Slughorn confirmed.

"And two of my students informed me that they heard screaming in the forbidden forest" Flitwick said in his high-pitched voice, swallowing thickly as he attempted to glance out of the nearby window, failing completely and sighing to himself, muttering about his lack of height.

"I think that this has something to do with the Death Eaters," Dumbledore said sadly "Some of our students may have joined their ranks, and I do worry for them, the war is much closer than I thought, and if the Black family is encouraging their children to join, we need to be more wary than ever"

The four heads of house looked at him sadly, and after a moment of short conversation, they quickly went back to their quarters of the school.

I had no idea who it was, but the position I had been frozen in was particularly uncomfortable.

I heard the voice whisper a quick 'Silencio' before I was slowly dragged away from the clearing.

As I heard the counter-curse whispered, I whirled on them with a shriek, wand ready and pointing, before I realized just who it was.

"You!" I hissed, my teeth clenched as my hands balled into fists. "What are you doing here!"

"I saw you run out, so I followed you!" He whispered, giving me a look that just made me more annoyed.

"Potter, I don't care if you like me or not, but it's not like they were about to kill me or anything, I know what is going on, and I'm pretty sure I can deal with it better than you can, just piss off, I never asked for your help!" I say coldly. I brief look of hurt flashes across his face before he furiously grabs my arm and pulls me further away from the clearing. I following along, thinking of the best hex that wouldn't leave entirely permanent damage… that I 'know' of.

"Evans, you don't understand, and I'm not discriminating, but when you're a pureblood, you learn about the politics, and I can tell you right now, no matter how prepared you are to help, you do **not** want to get yourself into this mess or they will kill your family, and any non-pureblood friends, and make sure you live a tortured life, knowing their deaths we're your fault. If you mess with them, you will regret it, I can assure you"

I stare into his eyes, trying to see if there is a flicker of doubt, or if he's showing the signs of a liar… nothing, he appears to be telling the truth.

I pull my arm from his grasp and glare at him as I rub it… it hurts.

I still had a head-ache, and I really just wanted to go to bed, but no, everything happens when Lily Evans is sick, wounded, or in some way physically unable, **always**.

"Potter, please, just get lost, I don't care, I just want to stun them, and get Michael away from them, probably report them too…"

James stares at me warily, and a hand reaches up to mess up his hair even more.

"Fine, but I swear, I'm not leaving until you leave first"

I roll my eyes and storm off.

When he starts to walk with me, I decide I would really be better off without him, and I jump behind a tree at after a few seconds, cast a disillusionment charm.

"Bloody Hell Evans!" James curses under his breath, and it takes most of my willpower to not outright laugh at his stupidity, he really has no idea what he's dealing with.

I move ahead, and come back to the clearing, where Michael is resting on the ground, soaked in sweat, as the three other talk in hushed whispers over the other side of the clearing.

"Patrificus Totalus" I quickly say three times.

I walk over to Michael and quickly disillusion him before levitating him off into the forest.

I run into James on the way back, and quickly un-disillusion myself, before walking over to him.

"You know," I say from behind, and he jumps and does a quick turn to face me "You're kinda slow, considering you play Quidditch and claim to be one of the best wizards in the school"

He just stares at me, and then at Michael, gaping like a fish at me, no class that boy, none at all.

"How-how did you, I just, you just walked over there and…. How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic" I say, rolling my eyes and walking off to the castle. After a pause, James treads after me, and I know he'll be stuck for a while on this one, thinking I have an invisibility cloak or something, perfect.

"Evans!" he hisses from behind me as we come onto the non-forbidden part of the school grounds.

"What?" I snap back, semi-annoyed now.

"Are you being daft? Use the secret passage up to the third floor corridor, and then if we get spotted we can say we heard screams and found him in the boys bathroom"

"Fine" I snap back, annoyed that he thought of that, not me…. Though considering he is human, he must have some form of a brain in that thick skull of his.

I push in a false brick, and step through a now shimmering wall into a stone passage.

I wait for James at the top of the passage, fuming completely, and after quickly realizing no one is on the third floor, James heads back up to the tower, whilst I decide to place Michael somewhere he can easily be found. I decide to just place him on the floor a few corridors away from the infirmary, and right next to a charms classroom.

I cast a few charms to make sure he's safe before quickly making my way into a secret passage hidden behind a tapestry.

* * *

**Well, I wrote this ages ago, and I hadn't posted it, I'm SO sorry, here it is, it isn't very good but I needed to finish with something like this**


	17. Chapter 17: Finally Finished

I drum my fingers on the table in impatience.

Last night, some Slytherin's got together; they were apparently trying to prank the Marauders for a practical joke the previous week, led by none other than Severus, with his new companion Regulus.

Potter scolded me afterwards, and I couldn't help but laugh silently and roll my eyes the whole time. The famous Marauder had been scolding **me** for doing something barely dangerous, that boy made no sense.

The six Slytherin's got in enormous amounts of trouble, all of the teachers furious at their stupidity, several people had been hexed and bones were broken, they now had detention every night for the next two weeks, and I knew that the teachers were starting to make security around the castle tighter than ever, the attacks on muggles and muggle-borns, and even though I knew I could take care of myself, I was feeling slightly more nervous walking the castle-halls.

I spot Michael walking in the hall and I jump up and race over.

"Michael" I say, he looks up at me, eyes wide.

"Y-yes?" I roll my eyes and grab his arm, pulling him out of the doorway and into the entrance hall.

"Are you okay, do you remember what happened last night?" I ask, really concerned especially after what happened.

"A… a little bit" he lets on, looking down at the stone floor.

"Did you visit Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yeah, some Gryffindors found me when they were walking back up, and they took me to see her, I'm fine" I nod before motioning that he can leave, I wait a second before walking back in and sitting back down at the table, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hey Lily," Alice says, sitting down and leaning forward to grab a pancake "where were you last night, we couldn't find you and then you were in bed when we got back…"

"I thought you guys noticed, but I had left because someone reported screaming in the bathroom and I had to run off and see if it was a ruse… which it was" I say, lying smoothly.

Alice shrugs and I relax a bit more having easily explained my disappearance.

In potions, Severus and I are paired together by Slughorn and we spend the lesson in silence, attempting to complete our anti-gravity potion, though I have no idea why you'd want to use it, other than for fun.

At the end of the lesson, I'm sitting at my desk and waiting for everyone else to finish and I notice that Potter sneakily pours two separate vials of the potion rather than one.

As soon as Slughorn gives us permission to leave, I race out to catch up with the two head Marauders, who raced out the door before Slughorn had even finished saying we could leave.

They come to a slow in the Entrance Hall, having finally escaped from the dungeons.

"James"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"I'm FREEEEE!" Sirius shouts, and then crack up laughing.

"I know Padfoot, I myself no longer feel like barfing" and then the two of them are laughing hysterically.

I roll my eyes and decide it would be more entertaining to see what they do with the potion than rat them out, their pranks **can** be kinda funny… to some extent.

The crazy stuff from that black-out night had died down, the year was coming to an end, and I was over the drama.

The prank the Marauders had performed at the end of term, long after I had forgotten about it, consisted of the anti-gravity potion, duplicated numerous times, and the Great Hall.

That dinner was the craziest thing that ever happened, the whole great hall was simultaneously turned anti-gravity, kids were stuck up at the top of the great hall, others worked out how to get down, but first years were screaming and chaos was everywhere.

Nobody could find any proof it was the Marauders, but only one person got stuck when the charm wore off, and nobody was injured.

No punishment, it was still very funny, but no punishment, and the teachers were all highly pissed, except for Dumbledore and Flitwick…. For whatever reason.

I had finally finished third year on decently good terms with everyone, unlike the last two years when I had gone home with a death wish for most of the people in the castle.

I could move on, now exams or anything next year, nothing exciting to plan, I was over the drama, finally… or so I thought.

* * *

**Guys, quick updates because I thought I posted the other one ages ago, and then I wrote this. It sucks, but were moving onto 6/7th year now, and it's going to be interesting, more romance rather than drama, again, sorry about forgetting but I can do more updates currently, nearly finished all my assessments and then I have the hols, anyway, thanks guys!**

**DaftDruid**


End file.
